What is my purpose?
by Maika Takahashi
Summary: "I wasn't anything special. I had the same dream as any other Naruto fan. So, why me?"Metairie Takashi's memory about the Naruto series is blocked as she's put into the Naruverse. She's confused and curious. How will her new life turn out? She struggles to learn a new language and adjust to her knew home. She tries to find out her purpose in life. Why is SHE here?Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!This is my first story on here and I've been wanting to write it for a while so here I go! So there's no confusion I'm going to point out that when it gets down to Kakashi's POV they'll be speaking in "Japanese" even though its written in English so that's where you guys do the pretending alright? Don't worry I'll have it all written and explained out in the story to where there's no confusion. ^-^ I have no Beta so pardon any mistakes.**

" talking out loud "

' thinking to self '

* * *

"Metairie! Get up! You're going to waste a whole day." My mom gave a couple good shakes on the shoulder.

"Hmmm.." I gave out a groan.

"Come on it's already 10! I need you to get up and ready."She said in that motherly tone as she opened the blinds revealing the bright, and at the moment, irritating light. Soon after she left I eventually rolled and rose to my feet and began to get ready. Just an other day of my life, nothing special really. I was a nineteen year old on the verge of twenty who had a thing for anime, and drawing. I'm now in college which happens not to be to far from where my mom lives. I might as well just stay here than rent a place. It's trouble enough to pay for the damn school and books. Any who, after I finished my routines I turned my music on and began with my studies. It wasn't long before I got sidetracked, which isn't very surprising, by a new episode of Naruto Shippuden. I'm very emotional when it comes to shows or movies, so this whole deal with Obito and Kakashi has honestly caused me to shed a tear or two. "Oh what I would give to be in this show..." I know I know, I am defiantly NOT the only one who has thought this, but a world filled with Ninja? And whats up with chakra?!I mean how cool would it be to make an awesome Justu! ... Not to mention I would get to meet really cool ninja. It's funny...Ive learned many things from people that don't even exist. I gave my head a light shake.

"I'm thinking about it to much again." I mumbled to my self. A few hours in, my mother called me from the kitchen. I let out a soft sigh reaching over, and turning off my music. I patted over to the kitchen, and leaned against the door frame. "What's up?" I spoke reluctantly as I did not really want to do anything active at the moment.

"Could you do me a favor and head down to the market and buy some carrots? I think your brother ate them all again." She said with a slight chuckle as she was cutting up some meat. My shoulders slummed immediately at the thought of walking.

"Yeah, sure." I replied with a slight groan. My mother then pulled out her purse and handed me twenty bucks.

"Here, use the change to get..um..what are those chocolate stick things called that you like?" She questioned with the money in hand.

"Pokey, Mom. Pah-Key."

"Ah yes, those. Well you hurry along now. It looks like it's about to rain soon." She gave me the bill and before I could leave she grabbed me and kissed my fore head. "Please be careful,okay?"

"Mom? I'm not 10." I crossed my arms.

"I know I know but you're my little baby." She smiled. "Love you,honey."

"Oh,Shut up." I said in a jokingly manner. "Love you too." I quickly put my sweatshirt and shoes on then grabbed my umbrella before heading out. I tossed my hood on, and just out of my luck RIGHT when I walk out-side it begins to rain. I sighed and pushed my umbrella open. Which did I mention that it looked like a sword? It was totally worth the money. I smiled at the thought and began walking down the street. When I arrived at the store I quickly bought the orange vege and my Pokey. As I was cashing out I noticed how much harder it was raining.

"Nasty weather ain't it?" The voice of a random stranger pulled me out of my trance.

"Hm?" I quickly turned to the man. I couldn't really see what he looked like because of that cloak he wore, but I knew it was a guy by his voice.

"Oh, uh yeah, Hasn't rained like this is a while." I handed the cashier the amount due and took my bag containing my bought items.

"They say rain can wash you away to where you're needed..."

"Um..whatever makes you happy,man." I said with a slight nervous laugh. "Well I gotta go." Before he could say anything I left and popped open my umbrella then began walking home. 'That guy was...weird..' I thought to myself. I began to think about various foods as my stomach began to growl. 'I wonder what ice cream and popcorn tastes like together..' I took a step off the sidewalk and onto the road...'Ooo! Or maybe pickles and sprinkles!' My body paused on it's own. "Wait, pickles and spri-"the sound of a swerving car stole my attention as I looked up to meet a pare of headlights.

Then Black.

-  
My eyes opened and I had a pounding headache. "Ack..." I slowly sat up and rubbed my head. When my vision began to clear I took notice to my surroundings.  
'Forest? Why am I in a for-' The rain. The car. This quick pain then nothing... it all came to me. "A-Am i dead?..." I began to panic a bit.

"Nonono..." I breathed then my hand brushed against something causing it to shift. I turned my head to look at the object. It looked like my umbrella...but different. My eyes slightly narrowed as I grabbed it. When I noticed the weight of it I immediately got an idea on what it might be. "No way..." I held it up in front of my face and pulled the hilt out just enough to show the blade."What the-" I was interrupted by a loud yet familiar voice. I strapped the sword on my back then put all my confusion and questions behind as I quickly stood up, maybe a bit to quickly. I didn't get two steps before I was on the ground again with that pounding head ache.I felt something trickling down my head, something warm...I was able to wipe a bit off and see what it was before my vision began to blur. 'Blood...?' My hand dropped and I saw a blurry image of a person..no wait people? I don't know, my eye lids began to close. I could hear voices all around me, and it was definitely not English. There was a moment of silence before I let out a slight grunt as the one of them picked me up. I tried to make out who my captor was but all I would make out was '..silver?...' before I slipped back into darkness again.

Kakashi's POV:

I strolled along the path back to Konoha along with the rest of my team. Our mission was simple really. We had to escort a blacksmith and his merchandise to Suna. Besides a few attempts from some bandits it went along pretty smoothy.

"AGH!I couldn't stand that guy!" The outraged voice of Sakura came. I let out a sigh as the irritated pink haired kunoichi continued on. She had some trouble with our client as he tried to lay a move on her multiple times. I had to go over with the man that it was not appropriate and that we can refuse service and leave. That last part may have been a little untruthful but the little white lie didn't hurt.

"At least someone was attracted to you, Ugly. You should be somewhat grateful I would think." Sakura thumped the back on Sai's head obviously fumed with the artists comment.

"Shut it Sai! You're not helping!"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. "Besides I would hit on Sakura-Chan any day!" Naruto said confidently which only earned him a thump on the head as well.

"They always seem to have something to talk about." Yamato said ignoring the teens as he walked up next to my side.

"I wouldn't call it talking. More like arguing." I replied, he and I shared a light laugh. My nose then caught the scent of blood and a good amount of it. I looked up ahead to see a body on the ground.

"Is that a person?..." Yamato noticed.

"Eh?" Naruto said popping into the picture. "Oi! She looks hurt!" He began running off towards the body. Soon after, Sakura followed.

"Baka!Be careful! It could be a trap!" She warned but he obviously ignored.

"I guess we cant just ignore this huh?" Yamato said with a sigh. I didn't need to answer, he already knew. We both headed towards the body with Sai tagging up behind.

"Her head looks severely wounded." Sai observed. I took a closer look at the girl. Her eyes where half lidded; she was bound to pass out soon.

"Should I heal her Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked. I could tell she was trying to hide it but there was concern in her voice.

"Well we can't just leave her here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We can't just pick her up either. She could be a spy or a threat Naruto." Yamato explained briefly with his arms crossed. "You're the leader of this team Kakashi-Senpai. It's your choice."

There was a moment of silence as I took some time to think things over. "It's getting dark." I scooped her up earning myself a light grunt from the girl. "We'll need to set up camp, then Sakura-" I looked to her. "-you can heal her there."  
"Hai." She nodded and with that we were off to a safer area to set up for the night.

-  
Soon after we settled; I sat the unconscious girl down and Sakura began to heal her head.

"I wonder how she got this wound." She pondered to herself.

"Maybe she fell and bumped her head or something." Naruto said as he sat by the opposite end of the campfire.

"She would have had to bump her head pretty hard by the looks of it." Yamato commented.

"She looks like a foreigner. Ive never seen that type of clothing before." Sai said calmly. I took notice of that a bit ago. She would have a few of questions to answer when she awakes. Sakura soon finished and wrapped the girls injury with some bandage.

"That should do it for now,but she should get to a hospital as soon as possible." Sakura added as she quickly cleaned off some dried  
blood from the girl.

"Alright. I'll watch her for the night. The rest of you get some sleep." I said leaning against a tree then pulled out my Icha Icha series. The teens  
were in their sleeping kits before no time.

"You sure you'll say up all night? I could take a second watch, Senpai." Yamato offered.

"Nah, it's fine." I said with a wave of my hand. Yamato just shrugged and got into the sleeping kit of his own. It wasn't long before they were all asleep and Naruto's snores filled the night. I looked at the girl then at the weapon she came with. Reaching over, I grab it and observed the sword. It looked brand new, and one only the royal or elite would have. I put the weapon aside as my mind began to ponder. "Just who are you.." I mumbled to myself as I took in a few moments of silence before returning back to my novel.

The next morning the girl had yet to make a move. Ive had to check her pulse a couple times just to make sure she was still living. I also noticed that her chakra was..different. Usually chakra has a natural flow to it but hers seemed...confused and scattered as if her body didn't know what to do with it. 'She's going to have some serious health issues if she doesn't get that under control' A yawn stole my attention. I looked over to see Sakura getting up and stretch. Everyone else soon followed after...well..almost everyone. Naruto's snore could still be heard from a mile away.

"Oi,Naruto. Wake up." Sakura lightly shoved him with her foot. "Naruto.." her voice grew.

"Hmmm, what is it ugly..?" The drooling blond muttered no doubt still half asleep. Yamato and I couldn't help but to tense knowing what the boy had coming for him. Sai simply just started packing away at his things.

"...NAR-U-TO!" She yelled kicking the boy in his gut.

"ACK!" Naruto's eyes flew wide open as he held his stomach. "Etta...eta.." He winced "Good morning to you too, Sakura-Chan..." He coughed.

"Hmf!BAKA!" She huffed. A light grunt that didn't come from Naruto caught my attention. I looked to the girl as her eyes peeked and eventually fluttered open then sat up. All eyes turned to her as she began to look, and become aware of her surroundings. In result she lightly jumped and her face was filled with confusion and shock. Sakura quickly noticed and walked over to her then squatted down.

"Are you okay?..Does your head hurt?" She asked but the girl didn't reply, it seemed like she couldn't even hear Sakura talking.

"Its rude not to reply ya know. Especially when Sakura-Chan's talking to you about your health." Naruto added but the girl still remained quiet. 'Maybe she's Def?' I thought, but maybe thought to quickly as the girl soon replied,but not in Japanese...no it couldn't be.

"What the heck is that?" Naruto said dumbfounded. The girl replied again in that foreign language. I immediately looked to Yamato and we exchanged looks before he nodded. English..she's speaking English, but English a dead language and as far as I knew. The only place where I know its still active was throughout Anbu for a secure communication resource. I walked over and grabbed the girls arm and yanked her up.

"Who are you?" I asked sternly. I could see the panic in her eyes as she scrambled on what to say. She then replied but hesitantly in her, I would assume at this point, native tongue. I narrowed my eyes and looked to everyone else. "Hurry and pack up, we need to get back to the village."

"Whats wrong Kaka-Sensei? Who is that gir-" Naruto asked but was only interrupted by his ex-sensei.

"I'll explain later, but now we need to get her the Hokage." I said before looking back down to the girl. I lifted up my Hitai-ate revealing my Sharingan and pulled a light genjustu on her; just enough to knock her out for the rest of the trip back home. I picked the girl once again as she fell limp into my arms and started heading back.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. They will be longer!Or at least I'll try. But the longer they are the longer it will be for me to update.

I appreciate any comments or concerns.


	2. Chapter 2

My nose scrunched from the cool air that was filled with the scent of anesthetics. My eyes peeked open, blinking till my vision cleared. I sat up with a light groan.

"What the..." I muttered to myself as I looked around. "Am I in a hospi-" I reached to ruffle my hair but my wrist was stopped with a _CLANK_ sound following. I looked down to see that my wrist was cuffed to the metal bar of the bed.

"Seriously?" The irritation flowed in my voice. I gave my wrist a few more tugs before sighing and looking out the window.

'Where the hell am I...?' I pondered to myself. I began to think about the whole situation. It was hard to remember...and all I could remember was getting hit by something hard then waking up in the middle of who knows where! Not to mention the whole ordeal with those people from earlier!And why did they seem familiar?!I don't even speak the same damn language.

"UGH!" I threw myself back into the uncomfortable hospital bed. I grabbed the pillow and swiped it from beneath my head then shoved it in my face. I soon heard the door open and multiple foot steps walk in and surround my bed. I didn't mind taking the pillow off. I just wanted to seal myself away from everyone. I overheard a few mutters in that NON-English language again which was just pissing me off. I let out a grumble, and in result the pillow was lifted off only to reveal my scowl look. I made eye contact with the silver haired man that I had encountered earlier. I observed his face...well what I could see of it.

'Why the hell is his face covered so much...it's pissing me off!' Yes I'm in one of those moods to where everything is just...ANNOYING! I took a quick glance around the room to see a blond haired women with at LEAST a double D chest, and that man from earlier with the weird face gear. They all just stared at me which was just pissing me off even more. I let out another grumble as I quickly grabbed the pillow from silver hair with my free hand and shoved it back in my face.

"Come on, don't be difficult." I heard a male voice say in an accented English. Accented or not, he spoke English and not Japanese which I knew nothing in! I took the pillow off my face and sat up looking at silver hair.

"You speak English?" He gave me a slight nod. "DUDE!Really?!Aw COME ON! You could've just talked to me instead of-" I pointed at my eye and moved my finger in a swirling motion. "-using that weird red eye thingy on me!" I yelled. He only just shrugged which resulted in a irritated growl from me. The blond women began talking in Japanese to the man. I was to fumed to even care at this point. If I could cross my arms, I would, but if it wasn't for this DAMN cuff!

"What's your name?" The accented man came again. I looked at him then at the lady.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I said stubbornly as I turned my attention back to silver hair. He looked at me for a minute before leaning back against the wall with a hand in his pocket.

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Is that last then first?." He gave a slight nod. 'Hm..okay?' "Takashi Metairie."

"How old are you?" I grumbled at his question.

"Are you just going to ask me a whole bunch of questions?" The sass was pouring out of my voice along with my bitchy look to add onto it, and apparently the blond haired women caught onto that. She began to speak to Kakashi again, her voice slowly rising. Soon after she finished she looked at me with a glare that could kill a person on the spot. I jumped a bit and looked back to the man named Kakashi.

"Well we could do it this way or we can go through the torturous way. Your choice." He kept that blank look through-out the whole time.

"Hmf..fine..." I took in a big breath. "I am nineteen, twenty in two weeks."

"Hm and where do you come from?" I opened my mouth to answer but it hit me...

"I..don't really know..." I looked down to my lap, my voice softening. There was a moment of silence before Kakashi began speaking to the blond haired women again. I lightly and quietly sighed to myself as a wave of depression overcame my body. They began talking back and forth as I just sat there for what seemed like hours but was merely a few minutes. My attention was grabbed when I felt a hand gently fall on top of mine. I looked over to see the women giving me a light smile. She pulled out a key and unlocked the cuff freeing my wrist.

"Hm?" I looked at her a bit confused. Ignoring my confusion she looked back to Kakashi and spoke to him and apparently it was something...shocking? I think he tried to argue back but was quickly shut up by the women. I caught the guy with the weird face gear chuckling a bit.

'what the hell are they talking about?' I was snapped out of my thoughts when Kakashi let of a sigh.

"That over there is Yamato." I looked to the brown haired man and he gave me a light wave. I hesitantly waved back with a crooked smile.

"And that is Tsunade. She's the Hokage, which I believe in your language would be similar to a leader?"He said a bit unsure but I rolled with it. It made sense once I observed her. She did look like the type to command people around. I gave her a light smile and waved earning myself a smile from her as well.

"And where am I?" I asked turning my attention back to Kakashi.

"In the hospital of Konohagakure, Konoha for short." He informed. Tsunade began talking again(sounded more like a command) before she started to walk out.

"Huh?Where is she going?" I asked as I watched her leave, but I didn't get a reply.

"Good luck." I heard Yamato say with a chuckle before he left too.

"EH?!He can speak a language that I can-" I looked back to Kakashi which looked a bit...annoyed. "Are...Are you okay?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah. There's a change of clothes in the bag right there. I'll be waiting out by the door. Hurry and get dressed." He ordered before leaving as well.

"um..okay?" I blinked in confusion. I then got up and grabbed the bag he mentioned and pulled out the clothes provided. They were definitely NOT the usual wear for me but it wasn't bad. I quickly got changed and threw the hospital gown away. I slipped on the sandals that were placed next to my bed and tied my hair in a bun. I would definitely need a shower...if I can find one. I sighed then walked over and slid the door open. I walked out and turned to see Kakashi leaning against the wall with a book in hand.

'hm I wonder what that is about.' I thought. "So um, where do we go now?" He snapped his book shut and put it in his back pocket.

"My place." He stated.

"Your place?" I question.

He nodded. "Yup. You are to live with me until you are fully trusted and proven that you are not a threat to the village. You are also to learn our language."

"...WHAT?!" I exclaimed. I had to live with this dude AND learn a whole new language?!This was just ridiculous!

"I really hate repeating my self." He said with a sigh then put his hand in his pocket. "Actually..lets get a bite to eat, yes?" He began to walk off nonchalantly.

"W-W-Wait!We need to talk about this!" I quickly caught up to him.

"Whats there to talk about?"

"Oh i don't know. Maybe the fact that I'll have to live with you AND learn a new language I mean how am I supposed to do that?!Plus what if I'm an-an assassin or something?" He immediately stopped in his tracks and shot his glare at me.

"Well...are you?" He questioned.

I blinked and adverted my eyes. "Well..no but-!" He just gave me a pat on the head as he continued to walk.

"Then we shouldn't have a problem and as for the language thing. I will have to teach you."

I sighed and caught up with him again. "You're gonna teach me?" He nodded. I let out a sigh. "Okay fine but we're going to have to set some ground rules dow-" I was once again interrupted by him.

"Oh look. We are here." He smiled as he walked into a BBQ restaurant.

I blinked. 'Holy crap when did we get out of the hospital? Damn..I really need to pay more attention to my surroundings...' I quickly followed Kakashi in, taking a seat across from him. I looked around at the place...it was actually pretty cool. My stomach then let out a large growl. My eyes widened and my face turned a light shade of pink.

"Hmm?What was that?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"Sh-Shut it! I..just haven't eaten anything in a while..." I adverted my eyes.

"I guess its a good thing we're here then huh?" The waitress came up and handed us menus then looked at me and asked me a question...I think. I just looked at her dumbfounded.

"Umm.." I looked back to Kakashi not knowing what to say. His eye crinkled and what appeared to be a smile.

"Ryouhouha ikutsu ka no atsui ocha shite kudasai." He replied catching the waitresses attention. She lightly nodded and said a few more phrases before heading off.

"I just got us some tea. Is that okay?" He asked with that accent of his.

I nodded. "Of course. Thanks." I breathed a light chuckle. Then turned my attention to the menu. 'I cant read any of this but these pictures look good!'

"So," he started.I looked back to him. "Tell me about yourself, Metairie-Chan."

'Metairie...Chan?' "Well I know as much as you do. I only remember being hit with something really hard then appearing in the forest. As far as any personal info...just my name and birthday." I said looking down. He didn't reply for a bit. 'He must think I'm a burden...not only does he have to teach me a language he has to take care of me as well...'

"Mah..well don't worry. I am sure they'll come back eventually. Don't push yourself." ...Okay..that was definitely NOT the reply I was expecting. I thought it would be more like _You're worthless! I dont have time to take care of a person who cant even remember where they're from!_

**"**Is...something wrong?" His voice snapped me out of my negative thoughts. I quickly looked up to him and shook my head.

"It's just...I thought you were going to say something else..heh..."

"Oh?And what might that be?" He asked putting his chin in the palm of his hand as his elbow was propped up on the table.

"I thought you were going to be really mean and shun me...but you're actually kinda nice." I said in a matter-a-fact tone.

He let out a light chuckle. "Well I am glad you think so." Our tea soon came and the waitress paused,which I assumed she was taking our order when she pulled out her little notepad. I left all that up to Kakashi sense I don't really know what any of this food is like,or any food at that. When she left I took a sip of my tea. "So, Kakashi-" I started.

"Kun." he stated before I could finish. He took a sip of his tea through his mask.

'That cant be healthy..' I thought to myself. "I'm sorry?"

"Lesson one." He said putting his index finger up. "When you address some one you add an honorific to the end of their name such as Kun and San. I believe it's would be relevant to saying Mrs. and Mr. in English."

I took the knowledge in and nodded. "But wouldn't that be a bit formal?"

He just shrugged. "Different place different customs."

"Alright fair enough, Kakashi-_ Kun_" He smiled in acceptance. "Then why did you add 'Chan' to the end of my name?"

"Its basically the same but its used more towards younger teens. Typically women. We'll get more into it in your studies. Oh, and when you introduce your self or addressing oneself, don't add the honorific, It's considered rude." He added waving his hand as he lightly shook his head.

I nodded. "Sounds simple enough. So it's kind of like a title?" The food soon came and was laid out in front of us, the delicious smell filling my nose.

"I guess you could see it like that." He handed me a pare of chopsticks. "You know how to use these?"

I grabbed them and pulled them out of the paper wrapper. "um...Yes?" I said as I raised my brows and scrunched my face a bit in a unsure manner. He raised a brow and took out his own. He put them in front of his face and I did the same, coping his movements, he pulled the two sticks apart and I soon followed pulling my own apart. He then placed them in his hands and I copied the same movements..or least I tried to.

"Okay I think I got it.." I was to focused on trying to pick up a piece of meat without my chopsticks getting messed up that I didn't get to see Kakashi's face as he ate and watched me with entertainment. I grumbled as the meat wouldn't stay in my chopsticks.

"Dammit!Why would you eat with sticks!Why cant you guys just stab the food?"

"Because that would be rude, Metairie-Chan." he explained. "Here." He adjusted the two sticks in my hands to a way that was a WAY more comfortable position. "Now try." I looked at him then at my food with a face filled with determination. I reached down and picked up a piece of food.

"yes..." I started to raise it. "Yes..." then I snapped my mouth shut on the piece of meat before it could fall. "YES!" I said then I began to chew. The flavor spreading though-out my taste buds. I swallowed and exhaled in relief.

"I got it!" I laughed.

"Congrats." Kakashi said with a smile as he gave me a few claps. We continued our meal and he started talking a bit about himself. Just basic information before we got back onto the topic of honorifics and a few other customs I would have to get used to.

* * *

When lunch was over I thanked Kakashi for the meal and headed towards his...our place.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow to buy some clothes and basic hygiene supplies for you." He informed before pulling out his keys and unlocking the door to his flat. He entered and took his shoes off before he went in any further. Taking your shoes off before entering was one of the polite customs he told me about so I did so as well.

"The guest room in down the hall on the left. That will be your new room. There isn't a bed in there yet but there should be in a couple days, until then you can sleep in mine."

I paused and faced him. "Oh no no. I cant do that. Its your bed, you can have it."

"Well its my house, my rules and you are to sleep on the bed." he ordered.

I grew a bit irritated. "Well I would want to impose..." I grumbled.

"You wouldn't be imposing if I'm offering, Metairie-Chan."

"I am _trying_ to be polite! So I'll sleep on the floor or couch and you can sleep on the damn bed!" Did I mention I have a short temper?Well I do and THIS is pissing me off.

"Well it looks like there will be an empty bed tonight." He stated calmly which wasn't helping ME calm down. We stared at each other seeing who would break first.

"..."

"..."

".."

"..."

"."

"..."

"AUGH!ALRIGHT OKAY!Fine I'll take the damn bed.."I gave in crossing my arms.

He smiled then patted over and ruffled my hair. "If you insist." My body stiffened but before I could protest he began talking.

"Now lets spend the rest of this evening studying alright? There will be a tight scheduled on your studies. The sooner you get Japanese down the easier it will be to communicate with the Hokage whom is very curious about you." He said crossing his arms.

I sighed. "Yes yes...this is going to suck..."

"Only at first."

* * *

Kakashi's POV:

I spent the rest of the day pulling out the books and teaching her the basics. Despite her short temper and stubbornness she was actually quite smart. As I was leaning over her shoulder examining, and answering any questions she had I couldn't help but to think that she couldn't be a spy or a threat at that. Even though Ive only been with her for a short amount of time she seems completely innocent. I mean she couldn't even hold a pare of chopsticks with out my help. Then again it all could be an act..and if it was it was a good one. He shook his head and walked over to the kitchen.

"OI!Kakashi-Kun! Can you get me a glass of water please! Yes, thank you!"

I lightly sighed as I grabbed a cup from the cup board and stared to fill it up. 'She couldn't be a ninja...not with that chakra anyways. She can't even use it properly with it all scattered around her body like that...' The thought led me to other concerns about her. As I walked over and handed her the glass I began to think about all the medical conditions she could gain and maybe even life threatening with her charka thrashing around in her body. I thought back to what Lady-Tsunade said _'Keep an eye on what goes on with her chakra, and if you think shes trustworthy enough I want you to teach her how to get it in check. You have a full week to determine if she can be trusted through out the_ _village.' _'So its up to me...'

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed the water and chugged it down.

"Thirsty?"

"Heh yeah." she chuckled a bit before returning to her studies.

"Mah, you've done enough for today." I said and closed the book she was analyzing. Even though I new she couldn't read most of it she was able to make out a few things with what I have told her so far.

She stretched her arms up. "Alright!...Oh hey. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

I shook my head. "It's the first door on the left." I said pointing my thumb over my shoulder towards the hallway. "There should already be a fresh towel in there."

"Alright,thanks Kakashi-Kun." She said before padding off into the bathroom. As soon as I heard the shower turn of I let out an exhale.

'She doesn't seem _to_ difficult to tolerate...so far.'

* * *

Metairies POV:

I quickly stripped my clothes off and undid my bun before stepping into the shower where the soothing warm water hit my bare body that sent shivers down my spine. I let out a sigh in relief as my thoughts began to take over my brain while the water splashed against my body. I couldn't help but to feel bad for staying in Kakashi's house when he didn't even fully trust me yet...

"Hmf..." I nodded to myself. 'I'll just have to do whatever it takes to get Kakashi feeling comfortable around me! I want to become-...friends?' Could we really become friends? I mean I wish we could be friends now but all he see's me as is a possible threat to the village.

"..." I shook my head and began washing my body, if only I could wash away all this confusion away with it...I began to hum a tune which soon led to soft singing. I wasn't a perfect singer I wasn't even a good one in my opinion!But I still did it. Every-time I would crack or mess up a note I would just pause and reset my self. Then do it all over again. I soon found myself doing more of a upbeat tune and I was enjoying it! I even laughed a couple times. I continued on like this for a while longer before I decided I should probably get out. I turned the water off then grabbed the towel and quickly dried my hair. After that I wrapped it around my body and tucked the corner in making it a make-shift dress. I grabbed my dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper. I would just have to barrow Kakashis clothes for the night...I hope he doesn't mind. I opened the door a shivered a bit as the cool air hit my body.

"Burr..." I rubbed my arms causing some warm friction. I looked around. 'No sign of Kakashi. Good he must be in the main room or something. I'll just grab a shirt and a pare of his boxers. That should be the perfect set of P.J's!..it wouldn't be weird would it?...Nahhh' I smiled to myself as I made my way to find his room. It wasn't hard sense his flat was really big, but it wasn't very small neither. I made it to his room and opened the door to reveal him sitting on his bed leaning against the bed frame reading his book. He had his Hitai-ate off along with that vest and under long-sleeve shirt revealing his skintight top that connected with his mask. I noticed a strange symbol on the side of his shoulder as well. I let out a light gasp causing him to look up from his book. His eye meeting mine. Our eyes both grew..well one of his was closed shut but both of mine were wide open.

"umm..I-I was wondering if I could m-maybe barrow some on your clothes for tonight..." I adverted my eyes towards the wall. My face slowly forming a light blush. "You know..just until I get my own..." I shifted from one foot to another.

His throat cleared as he set his book down. "Yeah, no problem." He got up and walked over to his drawer and pulled out a shirt and some sweatpants. He walked over to me and handed over the clothes. He didn't even seemed fazed that I was just in a towel!I mean..that's a good thing but come on man!It would boost my ego if you would stumble over your words or something! I innerly shook my head. I wasn't here for little games like these...although I didn't really even know why I was here to begin with, but it was definitely was not that. I lightly smiled before taking the clothes.

"Thanks." I turned to walk out but I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back. "Hm?" I looked to him.

"You can change in here. I'm going to hop in the shower anyways." He said as he released my shoulder and walked passed me closing the door behind him.

"Oh...okay." I looked over to the window and shuffled over to it closing the blinds. I dropped my towel and quickly got changed. The clothes were big on me which isn't surprising considering I'm like a pebble compared to him. I picked my towel back up and hung it up on the bedpost for next time. I gave my head a good shake causing water to fly out before hopping into bed.

"Hmmm..." The bed felt amazing and it smelt musky...muscular...sexy- wait what? I buried my face in the pillow only to earn myself a good whiff of that manly musky scent. I let out a large exhale before just letting it sink in. Not moments later I was dead asleep, gently snoring along the way.

* * *

Kakashis POV:

"Yeah,no problem." I handed her some of my clothes.

"Thanks." She replied and began to walk out but I gently pulled her back. "You can change in here. I'm going to hop in the shower anyways." I needed to get out of that room. I then brushed against her as I walked out closing the door behind me, the blush making its way on my face.

"Dammit..." I muttered and turned into the still steamy bathroom. I closed the door and quickly made myself into the shower. Letting out an exhale when the water hit me causing my hair to grow damp and fall onto my forehead. I thought back to when she was singing. I let out a soft chuckle thinking about when she missed a note and would go silent before restarting again.

"heh..." I ran my hand through my hair and continued on with the rest of my shower.

After I was done I wrapped my lower torso with my towel and quickly bushed my teeth before walking out and towards my room. I gently grabbed the knob and twisted it, giving it a light push open. I saw a small mound underneath the duvet slowly rising and falling as she breathed. I let out a sigh in relief.

'She's a sleep...good..' I quietly patted over and grabbed some clothes. I went back into the bathroom and quickly changed before picking up my old clothes and towel then throwing them into the hamper. I went back to my room and grabbed an extra blanket from the closet. I reached over the sleeping brown haired girl and grabbed the pillow before laying it on the ground and soon laying myself down. I reached up and over clicking the lamp off leaving the room pitch black. I closed my eyes even though I mentally had one open just encase my opinion on the girl is wrong. It wasn't that I was very suspicious of her...but I still couldn't let my guard down.

'Tomorrows a new day...' and with that I let myself slip into a light slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! I'm feeling pretty confident about this one. Again, sorry for any mistakes in this and the last two chapters. I AM in the process of trying to find my mistakes in what I published so far AND write new chapters, so please bare with me. **

**I do not own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be writing this. **

**Comments and Concerns are always appreciated!**

" When's someones talking."

' When someones thinking.'

* * *

The smell of food brought me back to consciousness.

"Hmmm..." My nose perked up as my body seemed to move on it's own. My eyes were sealed shut, but I didn't need them. I let my nose lead my way. I got out of bed I must've looked like a mess, but I didn't mind. All I could think of was what smelled so good. I made my way out of the room,down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Good morning."

"Hm?" I peeked my eyes open to see Kakashi fully dressed. "Oh. Good morning." I let out a yawn and stretched my arms out. "What smells so good?" My arms plopped back down to my sides.

"I made some breakfast." He stated simply; he put out a couple of plates on the the dinning table. I dragged my feet over and sat down as he took his own seat across from me. I looked down at my food, and I couldn't help but to think why he would do this for me. Wasn't I just a job for him? He didn't look all to happy about when I assumed the Hokage gave her orders to have him watch me along teach me Japanese. So, why was he being so...nice?

"I don't think staring at your food is going to give you the same nutrition as you would have if you were to actually eat it." Kakashi teased. I looked up and noticed he already had a few bites.

'Damn he's fast.' I shook my head. "Sorry. I was just thinking.." I said softly then took a bite, savoring the flavor.

"Hm...about what?" He pressed. I stared at my food for a while longer before looking up to his care free expression.

"Why aren't you an asshole?" I asked giving my head a light shake before setting my chin in the palm of my hand.

He blinked a couple times. "I'm sorry?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? Taking me out to lunch and making me breakfast. I mean I'm just a stranger to you, a job! Why waste your time doing this for me?" a humorless laugh huffed its way from me."Hell, by the looks of it you were pretty upset; actually no, you seemed irritated when Tsunade gave you the order to watch me." I moved positions again, crossing my arms.

"Now how would you know what she told me,hm?"

"Well for one I could could tell it was a command by the tone of her voice. Two: when I saw your look, which it was pretty clear you were aggravated,-" His chin was now resting in his palm as he watched me explain. " - it had honestly led me to a bit of confusion..but when you told me that I was to stay with you-" I snapped my fingers. "-it all made sense." I took in a quick breath as I sat my chin in my palm again copying his position. "So,then why? Kakashi-_san. _Hm?"

I could see his visible eye switch back and forth between mine. "Mah mah, you are quite the observant one."

I lightly rose my shoulders in a shrug. "I can be at time." The table was silent for a short amount of time before he turned his head looking out the window;now leaning the side of his cheek against his knuckles.

"I was a bit distraught, yes, but then I began to think that maybe you just deserve a chance."

"A chance? Chance at what?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "That's for you to decide. I'm just here to give you the extra boost; we wouldn't get very far if I treated you wrongly, now would we?" He gave me an eye crinkle smile as he tilted his head a bit. I let thoughs words sink in before speaking again.

"But...aren't you suspicious of me?" He turned back to face me.

"I still have a whole week to decide that.." My mouth formed an 'O' before I went back to my food.

"...then again there's not much to be suspicious of.. I mean you couldn't even figure out how to use a pare a chopsticks without help." He reminded with a smile. I choked on a piece of food.

"O-Oi!"

* * *

With-in the next few days I was able to get my own wardrobe, thanks to Kakashi, and get a bed into my room. It took sometime to clean the damn place! I swear, it had enough dust to leave me sneezing for weeks! Once that was done, Kakashi began to get a bit more strict on me about the whole language thing. He said that it would usually take more than a year, but with my capability to take in information well, I would learn the basics in a month or so. Then I could just pick up things here and there to help me along the way.

"AUGH!I CAN'T DO THIS!" I complained as I ruffled my hair all crazy like. The language was COMPLETELY different from english, not that I expected it to be the same, but it was a very complex language. I let out a large groan before letting my head fall on the wooden table. I was just having one of my mental break downs. Kakashi says I'm on a good track but I feel like I haven't learned anything at all!

"Yes, you can. You just have to keep practicing. We're only three days in anyways. I don't expect you to know a lot." He then walked over and took a seat across from me and began to help pronounce and explain the phonology of Japanese. He had me repeat after him which was honestly quite embarrassing. It was like a teaching a baby how to speak, but there was no way around it. I would just have to put up with it.

We took a quick break and that's when I got to ask him the question that's been on my mind sense the hospital.

"Hey, Kakashi-Kun?"

"Hm?"

"How do you know English, anyways?"

"Ah, that. Well English is a dead language, I thought-" he raised a brow towards me. I just shrugged.

"-and we only use it now in a program called Anbu now to pass on secretes or highly classified information."

I nodded. "Oh, so you and that one guy from the hospital are in Anbu? And was exactly is that anyways?"

"Yamato is his name, and yes. Well, we were but not anymore. There are still some occasions where we'll take on a mission or two as Anbu but not regularly." He took a sip of his drink before answering the next question. "The Anbu Black Ops are basically a group of high elite ninja who take on very important and dangerous missions." Kakashi has informed me about the 'Ninja World' as he put it, and the responsibilities and risks they take...it sort of sparked my interest. Not that there was anyway of me becoming one anyways.

* * *

It's now been a week and Kakashi and I were on our way to meet with the Hokage about my case. I wasn't as nervous as I would've been a few days ago. I was sure he and I were on good terms, well at-least that's how I looked at it. We arrived at the building and made our way up to the door which I assumed led to the Hokages office. Kakashi gave it a couple knocks before a shout came from the other side. He opened it and walked in with me tagging behind. I took a few steps in before closing the door behind me. I saw a few more people than I had expected. The three teens that I encountered just over a week ago where standing aside; my attention was adverted towards Tsunade who's eyes were glued on me.

"euhehe..." I chuckled a bit as I hesitantly waved causing a few odd looks from the teens. Alright, okay, maybe I was a bit nervous but hey! How could I not be under this pressure?

Tsunade looked to Kakashi, leaning forwards propping her elbows on the desk as she rested her mouth against her intertwined hands. "Dakara , Kakashi-San . Takashimetarii ha ,murawotooshite shinnari dekuiru ka dou ka wo kettei suru shuukanwo atae te I masu..." They began to have their own conversation. I mentally sighed.

'Man...I really wish I knew what they're saying sense I KNOW its about me.' I gently rubbed the back of my neck as I looked over to the blond haired boy who looked like he had...whiskers? Huh..interesting. My eyes then scanned to the pink haired girl who looked kind and innocent, but I had a vibe telling me not to get on her bad side. I then looked to the last teen;his skin was pale and he had eyes just as dark as Kakashi's. My thoughts were disrupted by the blond walking up to me.

"Hm?" I lifted a brow as I crossed my arms. "what the hell..." I mumbled.

"Imu Uzumaki Naruto! Anata ha?" He had a large grin, but it was soon gone when the pink haired girl came in the picture and hit him up side the head. She started scolding him by the sounds of it. He just nervously laugh and tried to reason but was cut off by the raged tone by the Hokage.

'I am so confused...I think he was introducing himself. Hm,well there's no reason to be shy.' I stretched my fist out towards the boy for a knuckle bump. "I'm Takashi Metairie. Nice to meet ya!" It was first name then last,right? The room grew silent and I caught glances with Kakashi.

"AHAHAHA!" Naruto boasted as he pounded his knuckle against mine; saying a few more phrases along the way. I let out a chuckle. Maybe I could be friends with these people.

"Haruno Sakura." The pink haired girl sighed a bit, but stepped forwards and smiled.

"Konnichiha." I said with a light bow. Saying hello, good bye, and saying Itadakimasu before I eat was pretty much all knew so far. Sakura lightly bowed and turned to the Hokage and said a something that Naruto added onto.

'Well, they sound happy. That's good right?' I looked over to the pale boy who lightly waved his hand and a smile. I smiled and waved back before Tsunade spoke up.

"Takashi Metarie." She started. I looked at her with growing anticipation. "Konoha he youkoso." She said with a light smile. Naruto gave me a pat on the back with a wide grin.

"Eh?" I titled my head.

"You are now a citizen of this village." Kakashi informed. "Congratulations." He gave me one of his eye crinkled smiles.

"Oh..." My eyes grew and I let out a laugh. "NO way!Seriously?!That's awesome!I mean to be honest I was a bit scared on what was going to happen to me but-"

"Metairie-Chan." Kakashi interrupted.

"Hm?" I looked at everyone's faces. They were obviously confused, besides Naruto, he looked rather interested. I gave them an apologetic look.

The Hokage just waved it off and said a few more things to Kakashi before dismissing us.

* * *

Kakashi POV:

After talking to Tsunade and giving her reasonable explanations on why Metairie is not a threat to the village, the kids began to introduce them selves; starting with Naruto of course. Sakura and Sai soon followed afterwards. I couldn't help but to smile a bit when Metairie lifted her fist towards Naruto. Who would've known she had something in-common with Naruto.

" I expect her to be speaking in a language that I understand as soon as possible! Do I make myself clear, Hatake?"

"Yes, of course, Tsunade-Sama."

"Good. Now get out of my sight!" She dismissed. I turned and began walking out leading Metairie along with me. "Naruto, Sakura, Sai, You three stay. I still need to go over the details of your mission." We made our leave walking back onto the roads of Konoha.

"Hey,Kakashi-Kun?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

My attention was turned to her. "Oh, it was no big deal really." I gave the back of my head a rub. She paused causing me to do the same.

"No. It was. I'm glad you and the others found me that day." She gave me a full hearted smile. "I honestly don't know what or where I would be right now if it wasn't for you guys." She put her hand on my shoulder. "So thanks,Kakashi." Her smile grew even wider revealing a perfect row of white teeth. I then felt something different spark in me. It was an emotion I haven't felt for a long while. I cleared my voice and shook her hand off my shoulder.

"I appreciate the thanks, but you should be thanking luck; not me." Her facial expression quickly dropped.

"Oh. Okay..." The rest of the walk back was nothing but awkward. Even though I did my best to hide it, it was hard with her constant glances at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked maybe in a bit harsher tone than necessary. I didn't get a reply from her. Letting out a sigh I walked up to my door and unlocked it. Slipping my shoes off, I walked into the main room and picked up one of Metairie's books "Let's get to your studies."

* * *

Third Person View:

The month flew by and Metairie had started speaking phrases in Japanese around Kakashi and ONLY around Kakashi. She wasn't very confident enough to speak it around any others though, as she was afraid she would screw up and embarrass herself. She pleaded Kakashi to let her work or do something to replay him, but he denied saying that she just needs to be focusing on her language skills for now. The brunette still couldn't help but to feel bad, he _was_ letting her live under his house-hold, plus provide food, clothing, and some women hygiene products; which was an awkward situation for Metairie to ask about; but it seemed he already knew, and pointed out that all of that stuff was in the bathroom cabinet for her.

"Oh." Was all she said before she quickly walked away towards the restroom.

Two months and a half has passed and Metairie was now speaking mostly in Japanese and even thinking in it. She could now go out and about on her own; even get some shopping done for groceries with the money Kakashi gave her. She would often explore the village and its individual stores; she wouldn't buy anything of course. She would only use the money to get food or things Kakashi would ask for. The brunette didn't mind running errands for her silver haired room-mate; she enjoyed the positive atmosphere of the village and its people. She would often talk to people, no doubt having an accent,and she did stumbled over her words at times. Kakashi has pointed it out a on a few occasions, but Metairie was just happy she could communicate with others. When ever villagers would ask where she was from she would just make up a place which seemed to work; she didn't feel like going through the whole ACTUAL story. Her and Kakashi would often meet up with the Hokage and the blond was impressed on how Metairie's speech was coming along. Later that day, Kakashi told Metairie that he was going to go out for a bit, but before she could ask where he poofed off. That resulted in a irritated growl from the girl.

"Whatever..." She mumbled in her accented Japanese.

Kakashi made his way back to the Hokage. He appeared in the windowsill of the blond leaders office. "Yo."

"You're late." She snarled. Kakashi just shrugged not feeling like making up and excuse. He hopped onto the wooden floor and face Tsunade, his face growing into a more serious expression. "I assumed you summoned me here because of Metairie's condition?"

She let out a sigh and nodded. "Yes. Though her chakra has seemed to _somewhat_ regulate correctly through-out her body, it still worries me. Has she shown any signs of pain or distress?" Kakashi just shook his head and crossed his arms.

"No,other than having a short-temper, which I'm sure you can relate to Tsunade-Sama; she's perfectly normal." The blond let the little comment go as she didn't feel like wasting a perfectly good bottle of sake by chucking it at the Copy-Nin.

Tsunade let out a light growl before replying. "Bring her to the hospital in a few days. I want to do a brief scan of her chakra vitals and maybe find a solution to the problem." Kakashi nodded. "And if we can get her chakra fixed up, have you talked to her about becoming a ninja?" She asked as she leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the desk. "Or just getting a job at that?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "She has mentioned it,about getting a job, but I think it'll be easier for her if she first gets the hang of Japanese a bit better." Tsunade nodded in understatement. "and as for being a ninja, besides filling her in on what a ninja _is_, no I haven't really discussed that option."

"If I can get her chakra system corrected, I suggest you do so. I can see potential in her Kakashi." She pulled out a bottle of sake from her drawer and popped the cap open. "And you two better not mess around to much." She muttered before taking a large sip.

Kakashis eye grew wide. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know _exactly _what I mean, _Hatake_. I've given you nearly three months of paid off duty. Which I expect you to work your ass off when we get this all situated." She added before taking another sip of alcohol.

"Well technically you did give me the _order _of watching her-"

"Oh shut it! Look you don't have to admit that you've been 'active' with her, but it's kind of obvious. I mean it has just been you and her alone-"

"Alright! alright... I get what you're trying to get at." No doubt has the blond been drinking before hand. "But I can assure you that there is _nothing_ between Meta and I."

"Meta?!PFT HA!" The drunken women began to laugh out loud. "Aw that's cute!You already have a nickname for her!" She continued to laugh. "SO, what does she call you?! 'Kashi-Kun' maybe?" The blond leader teased before breaking out in laughter again. Kakashi let out a sigh and his head dropped.

"I'll just be on my way now." His brow twitched in irritation as he put his pointer and index finger up.

"Good luck! _Kashi-Kun~_" She sung before he poofed off. "Heh, that man needs to learn to take a joke and have a bit more fun." She stated to herself before continuing to drinking down her beloved sake.

Kakashi was now walking the streets of Konoha and his mind began to ponder. They _have_ grown closer over these past months and Tsunade was right; It was just her and Kakashi. So, no doubt they would bond in _some_ way. He looked at it as just a simple friendship, but every now and then when Metairie would shoot him that big smile of hers or brush against him, he could feel that heart warming sensation again and would have to quickly flee away from the girl.

"It's just a phase..." he sighed. "a long phase..." When Kakashi arrived back home his sensitive nose caught onto the smell of burnt food.

He took in a big breath then exhaled. "Oh boy..." His shoulders slumped as the copy-nin started entering his flat. Slipping off his shoes, he made his was to the kitchen to see a panicking brown haired women.

"Shit!...Dammit!...No! UGH!" He stood there and watched her as he began thinking.

'Well...at least she's speaking Japanese...' "Oi,Meta-Chan." Yes. Kakashi _has_ in fact given the girl a nick name.

She jumped and quickly turned around revealing her nervous smile. "O-Oh H-Hey Kakashi-San! Wh-What brings you here?" Kakashi just looked at her with his half lidded eye.

"This _is_ where I live you know." He dangled his keys next to his face. "And I thought we went over this about you cooking." The copy-nin walked over and reached around the girl turning off the stove. She huffed and crossed her arms. Metairie had made him a dinner as a 'repayment' for him taking care of her...well that resulted in a few days of _her _taking care of _him._ So, ever sense then they had agreed that they would leave the cooking to him.

"I know I know!But I just wanted to be useful for once!" The girl started to become fumed and upset as her rant began.

"Hey you are-"

"I mess up on EVERYTHING I do!"

"Now wait a minute-"

"I couldn't even figure out how to use chopsticks with out your help!Plus, I can't even pay you back for all you've done for me!" Kakashi didn't even get any words out this time before she continued on.

"I'M JUST A USELESS BURDEN WHO DIDN'T EVEN SPEAK THE SAME LANGUAGE AS EVERYONE ELSE! HELL! I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHO I WAS THESE PAST TWENTY YEARS,KAKASHI! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF!...I..I don't know what to do with myself..." The argument elevated quickly but died down just as fast. The room went quiet for a bit.

"...I'm sorry..I-I'll clean up this mess and fix everything.." Her voice cracked when she began to cry. She then turned keeping her eyes adverted down and reached out to grab the pot which held the burnt food, but before she could do so a pare of strong arms wrapped around her middle from behind pulling her back into a firm chest. Her eye's slightly widened.

"...don't say things about yourself like that. It's not healthy." He spoke in his usual calm tone but was a bit softer than usual.

"But-"

"No." It was Kakashi's turn to cut her off. "I never want to hear words like that come out of your mouth again. Especially when you _HAVE_ in fact achieved in learning a _WHOLE_ new language within a few months, and you are _NOT_ a burden. Do you understand?" He spoke firmly.

". . ." The girl kept quiet; her stomach was filled with butterfly's from being this close to Kakashi. He then turned her around keeping his arms locked around her. "I said. Do you understand me?" he repeated keeping that firm tone.

She looked up to him with her glossy eyes; meeting his charcoal black one. She hesitantly nodded.

"Good." He released her and walked over looking at the food. "Damn...you really did mess up."

Metairie lightly chuckled as she turned and wiped her tears away. "Oh shut it." She sniffled then breathed out a light laugh. Kakashi turned around to face her.

"Well I guess this just means we'll just have to go out and eat."

"Yeah. Just let me get cleaned up a bit." She made her way to her room and closed the door behind her. Walking over to the mirror, she placed her hands down on the desk and leaned in staring into her reflection.

'Why they hell to I feel all tingly and...weird around Kakashi?' It wasn't a bad weird it was more like..confused weird if that makes sense. Metairie shook her head clearing away any thoughts and quickly wiped her eyes free from any tears.

"Get a hold of your self girl." She began to clean and freshen up a bit before going back to meet up with Kakashi. He had taken off his Joinin vest which made him look more nicer than expected. "You ready?"

He gave her a slight nod and eye crinkle smile. "Yup." They both headed out and started deciding on where they should eat.

"Why don't we count this as a celebration? For your birthday, sense we never really got to it." He offered.

"My birthday? That was over two months ago, Kakashi-San."

"And it never got celebrated which is why we can take the opportunity now to do so. What do you say,hm?"

"..." She thought about it for a bit. ' I guess a little fun wouldn't hurt.' She smiled. "Alright! But lets hurry get something to eat first!"

"Already planned on it." He offered his arm to her. She hesitated for a bit before shining her teeth at him in a bright smile. She wrapped her arm around his and let him lead. They made their way to Ichiraku's where they ran into Naruto and Sakura on the way.

"Hm?Kaka-Sensei? I haven't seen you in a while! Where've ya bee-" The blond boy then noticed that his ex-sensei's arm was linked with another. His eyes narrowed as they trailed over and looked to the girl. "...OI!You're that one girl!The one we found-...are you on a date, with Kaka-Sensei?!" Sakura quickly whacked the boys head.

"Naruto! She can't even understa-..wait date?" The pink haired kunoichi looked to the brunette then to her ex-sensei.

Kakashi sighed. "No Naruto and Sakura. We're not, and how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Sensei."

Naruto just waved it off. "Yeah yeah, but I've been calling you that sense I was like 12!"

"Yeah, I have to agree with Naruto on that one Kakashi-_Sensei_. It just feels weird calling you _Kakashi_ with out adding the _Sensei_ to it." Sakura agreed.

"Oh, so you two were his students then?" Metairie spoke up catching the attention of the two Konoha nin.

"WOAH! I thought you didn't know Japanese!" Naruto exclaimed not answering her question.

Metairie blinked a few times. "Um,well I didn't. That is until Kakashi-San taught me." She informed with a light smile.

"...Your accent is cute...euhehehe..." Naruto said as if all he was listening to was the accent in the girls voice. (Which wouldn't be very surprising)

"Oh..umm thanks!..I guess." I rubbed the back of my head. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"So where are you guys going?" The pinkette asked.

"This place called Ichiraku's. I've never been there before but Kakashi says its good." I smiled with my reply.

"CAN I COME-" Sakura grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt pulling him down before he could finish.

"Have fun you two! I'll see ya later Kakashi-Sensei! Don't forget about are sparring match tomorrow!" The pink haired kunoichi reminded as she dragged Naruto off.

"Oh come on Sakura-Chan! I'm sure Kaka-Sensei could treat us to some ramen!"

"Oh shut it you doofus!" Metairie couldn't help but to chuckle.

Metairie couldn't help but to chuckle. "So they belonged to you at one point?" She asked as Kakashi began to lead the way again.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Yeah I guess you could say that. They're a piece of work huh?"

"That would be one way of putting it." She breathed a laugh. "And what is this about a sparring match,hm? Now that seems interesting!"

He shrugged. "Just some training is all. I haven't really had any hand-to-hand combat lately so I guess it'll be fun." There was a short pause in their conversation before Kakashi started again. "Are you interested in becoming a ninja?"

"A ninja?...Well I have thought about it...and the only reason why I would become one is to protect the one's I care about." She paused. "And now that I think about it would be the people of this village I guess. So far there's been no one who's given me a hard time; people have actually made me feel happy and welcome." She chuckled. "But I don't know." The answer struck Kakashi even though he didn't show it; he was quite surprised by her response. He let out a soft 'hmf' with a smile before he pulled her into the ramen shack.

"Oh!Kakashi-San! I haven't seen you in a while!" Teuchi exclaimed. "And who is this? I've never seen her around here before."

"This is Metairie. She's new to the village." Kakashi introduced as he took a seat, with Metairie soon talking her own seat.

"She is now?" He gave out a slight chuckle. "You hear that Ayame? We have a new customer! Not only to the shop, but to the village as well! Let's cook her up the best ramen we got!" He spoke to his daughter.

"Of course!" She replied from the back.

"And I assume you would like the usual, Kakashi-San?" Kakashi nodded.

"Please." And with _that_ the man was off to preparing the noodles with his daughter. Kakashi and Metairie both looked to one anther and smiled.

* * *

Metairies POV:

"Thanks, Teuchi-San! Ayame-Chan!" I thanked the two before leaving with Kakashi. I patted my belly letting out an exhale. "Wooh! I'm full! Thanks for the treat Kakashi-San!" I smiled.

"Mah, no problem, and just call me Kakashi."

I breathed a laugh. "But weren't _you _the one who told _me_ to add the honorific?"

He waved his hand carelessly. "Eh."

"Fine fine, but only if you drop the 'Chan' in my name,yes?" He eyed me for a bit before nodding. The longer we walked the more I noticed people dressed in Kimonos,and by the looks of it were getting ready for something. Various shop owners began to set and prepare for what ever was going to happen; some even pulled out mobile carts.

"Is...something going on?" I asked observing the rushing citizens.

"They're preparing for the festival."

"Festival? When?" I looked over to see him reading that book of his. 'Is the book really that good?'

"Hmmm... I would say in a hour or so; as soon as it begins to get dark." A few girls brushed passed me giving me a light shrug.

"Oh! Sorry!" One of them quickly said as they continued on their way. I just lightly smiled as I stopped; I began to examine their kimonos. They had floral print and bright coloring on them. They were quite beautiful; I even liked how the simple plane ones looked.

"Here we are." Kakashi's voice snapped me out of my thoughts; I looked at the building we were now in front of.

"A tailor?...Are we here to pick up your clothes or something?"

He snapped his book shut. "Yours actually."

"Me? I don't recall anything of the sort." Just then a women ran out and towards us. She had beautiful long hair and a set of pure jade eyes.

"Kakashi-Kun!" She squealed and I noticed she had a couple bags in hand.

"Hello, Yaguri-San. How are you?"

"Ugh, busy! Ive been running around like crazy trying to get people their kimonos! Which by the way I have the one you ordered right here!" She lifted the bag and handed it to Kakashi. She then turned her attention to me. "It's quite beautiful. Truly one of my best! I'm sorta jealous that I don't even get to wear it." She gave me a quick wink. "There's a changing room inside you're welcome to use it! Now, I gotta get going before I have angry costumers!" She quickly bowed before she ran off. I blinked a couple times before turning to Kakashi.

"You...got me a kimono?" I had to chuckle a bit at the irony; I mean was just acknowledging how pretty they were a few minutes ago.

The copy nin nodded. "Wearing one _is_ the proper attire for a festival if you haven't noticed." He handed the bag over to me.

"What about you?"

"You go ahead and get ready. I'll meet up with you in twenty minutes or so."

"Wait, your leaving me?"

"Aw, you going to miss me?" He teased.

"Oh don't flatter your self, Hatake." I furrowed my brows with a light grin. He gave a quick eye crinkle before heading off in the opposite direction. After he vanished with-in the growing crowd I made my way into the shop and began looking for the changing room.

"May I help you?" Came a soft voice from behind.

"Hm?" I turned to see a younger girl, probably around sixteen. "Oh, do you work here?" The girl nodded. "Well I was trying to find the changing room. Yaguri-San,I believe her name was, told me I can use it."

"Oh! Well it's just over this way. Follow me please." She politely said as she started leading me to the changed area. "The names Ayako by the way."

"Metairie, Meta for short." I replied back. Ayako paused when she came upon a curtained room.

"Here it is Meta-Chan. Take your time." She smiled, but before she would walk away I lightly grabbed her shoulder catching her attention.

"Hm?"

"Ano...could you help me with this?" My hand dropped off her shoulder as she turned fully towards me. "You see, I haven't actually worn one of these before." I stated rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. The blond just grinned and nodded.

"Of course!" She grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me into the changing room.

"I'm not so sure about this Ayako-Chan..." The girl decided to do my hair as well, then add some make-up on me. I tried to protest but she simply ignored and did so anyways.

"Oh shut it! You look great!" She quickly turned me around. "Look."

I perked my head up to be faced with a full body mirror. My eyes widened when I took the time to scan my body starting with my head. My hair was up in a bun, and there was a strip of loose hair on both sides of my face; which had a natural curl at the tips. My eye lids had a smokey tint thanks to the eye shadow Ayako had put on, and my lips were as red as an apple. I then looked at my kimono which resulted in a light gasp escaping my lips. It had a base color of a dark red and a golden band wrapping around my middle. There was a design of a sakura blossom tree with it's petals spread across the clothing; each petal holding their own design. It was truly beautiful. I would _defiantly _have to thank Kakashi for this.

"Man...your boyfriend is one lucky guy." Ayako commented making eye contact with me through the mirror.

"Uh,who?"

"You know. That guy with the silver hair who came in here and ordered that for you...he _is_ your boyfriend right? Husband maybe?" I quickly whipped my body around; my face now holding a pink tint.

"No no! He's just a friend." I corrected waving my hands side to side. The blond just stared at me before growing a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Uh-huh. Sure, a 'friend'." She chuckled.

"I-It's true!" My face blushed a deeper color.

"Yeah yeah." She handed me the bag containing my old clothes; I quickly swiped them from her hand. "Now hurry! I'm sure he's waiting somewhere for you." She shooed.

I let out a sigh as I turned to leave, but glanced over my shoulder before I left. "Thanks Ayako." She just smiled and with that I headed out the shop.

"Good luck!" I heard her sing from behind. I just rolled my eyes then turned a corner and continued on walking the streets.

'What do I do now? Kakashi could have at least giving my a destination on where he wanted to meet.' A sigh escaped my lips; I began to look around observing various people and things. My nose caught the scent of something sweet causing my stomach to growl. I looked over to my right to see a Dango stand not to far away. I then reached into my bag and pulled out my wallet, counting some money Kakashi had gave me.

'I swear one day I'll have to replay that man.' I thought as I shuffled over to the stand.

"Hello Miss! Care to buy some fried Dango?" The sells man offered.

I widely smiled. "Yes please!" I handed him the amount due as he handed me a Dango stick. I lightly bowed and thanked him before walking off and finding a bench. I sat and took a big bite into a Dango bit; the flavor giving me a mouth watering experience. I let out a groan in delight. It wasn't before long that the desert was demolished and I tossed the stick into a near by trash can. I sat up strait looking up and down the now crowed roads. It was getting dark and it was up to the various lights to keep the streets lit. I took this time to take in the positive atmosphere that was surrounding me. There were children running around and couples of ages varying from young and old having fun. It was a heart-warming view that lead me to think about Kakashi and I's relationship. It was so confusing; we were just friends and I was happy with that,but...there's times that he makes me the happy person ever. I know that sounds cliche' but I couldn't help it, and the feeling was occurring _a lot _more often now. My eyes closed and I sighed deeply as I sunk into the bench; my arms crossed and my brows furrowed.

"Where is Kakashi anyways? Its been WAY over twenty minutes!" I grumbled.

"Ah! So you know of my old friend Kakashi?" A loud voice came causing my eyes snapped open and looked over to the man.

".. And you are...?" I sat up more strait and observed the bushy browed man.

"The names Might Gai!" He exclaimed pressing his thumb against his chest. "and what might your name be, pretty lady?"

I huffed. "Takashi Metairie. Meta for short." I informed.

"Ah, such a lively name! Perfect for a youthful lotus such as yourself!"

My brow arched. "Anyways, Gai_-San_ you referred to Kakashi as your old friend. How do you know him?" I questioned.

"We grew up with each-other ever sense we were teens, and we've had plenty of memorable challenges!" He put his hand up to his head dramatically.

"Challenges?"

He gave a good nod and flashed a wide smile showing off his row of shiny white teeth. "Kakashi is my internal rival, after all!" His voice rumbled.

"So I assume you're a Shinobi as well?"

"Of course!" I nodded at his response. "May I ask how a beautiful young lady such as yourself got to know Kakashi?"

I breathed a light laugh. "We,um, met out of the village actually."

"Oh?" I nodded with a smile.

"I didn't really have anywhere else to go so I tagged along with Kakashi." It wasn't complete lie, but it wasn't exactly spot on either.

"I see! Well Kakashi sure knows how to pick his flowers." I blinked at his comment. What was that supposed to mean? But before I could ask he stretched his hand out towards me. "Would you care to have a few drinks with me,Meta-Chan? I can't just have you waste away at your youth! Especially when there's a festival going on!"

'Hm he's right..I should be enjoying myself. I'm sure Kakashi can find me when he decides to arrive. Plus,this guy thinks I'm old enough to drink!Hell yeah!' I took his hand and he heaved me up before releasing it. "Why not?" I smiled widely.

"Ha!That's the spirit! Now come on! I know a place not to far from here that has great Sake!" Gai boasted and led the way. I held in a chuckle.

"You certainly have a lot of energy, Gai-san." I commented which resulted in a blaring laugh.

"I may be a bit older, but I still have many youthful years ahead of me, Metairie-Chan!"

"Oh? And how old is a bit older?"

"Thirty"

"THIRTY?! No way! You can't be that old! Ah, er- n-not that that's necessarily an old age. Euheh...I just expected you to be in your mid-twenties for somethin'."

"Well it's nice to know that my looks are still kickin'!"

'Your brows could use a good trim though...' I kept that thought to myself as Gai led me into the bar which was packed with people, and the music was pretty loud as well. "It's pretty busy in here." I said raising my voice trying to talk over the pounding beat.

"But of course! People are celebrating and having fun!" He made his way to the bar as I trailed behind. "Two shots of your finest Sake!" Gai declared to the bartender; he then turned his attention to me. "So, Metairie-Chan! Tell me about yourself!"

"Well there's not much for me to say." I couldn't tell him about my memory loss. No, I was to uncomfortable about it, just thinking about the topic was making me depressed. It was bad enough that Kakashi and the Hokage knew, but there was no way around that; I'm sure there's a few others who knew about my case as well.

"Oh come on! I am sure a youthful lotus such as yourself has a few stories!"

"Here you go." The bartender handed us the shots. Gai grabbed the two glasses and handed me one.

"Here goes for a night filled with an atmosphere of endless youth and the beginning of our friend ship!" Gai raised his glass and I copied.

'My first drink!Here I go!'

"KENPAI!" We cheered in unison. I pressed the tip of the glass to my lips as was about to tilt my head back, but the glass was quickly swiped away from me.

"EH?!" I looked over to see Kakashi holding the empty glass next to his face, which he obviously drank, and was dressed in a simple navy blue kimono; he honestly looked quite...handsome. His gazed was locked on me telling me I was in trouble; he set the glass down.

"Ah Kakashi-San!" Gai shouted as he slammed his once filled glass back on the table. "What a surprise!"

"It certainly is..." Kakashi said his gaze still locked on me. I cleared my throat and turned back to Gai and sheepishly smiled.

"I-I think I'm just gonna step out side" I gave out a nervous chuckle.

The bushy browed man blinked a few time. "But you have just got here my lovely lotus! I thought we were going to have a night filled with drinks!" I stiffened not daring to look at Kakashi.

"Ano..." I looked down not really knowing what to say.

"Did...I say something wrong?" Gai asked a bit confused.

Kakashi sighed. "Mah" He waved his hand back and forth. "Thanks for watching Meta for me, Gai-San, but we must be going now."

Gai looked between Kakashi and I and obviously got the wrong idea. "Oh! I see! Go along then! Don't worry about me!" The man said before ordering more alcohol. "I will see you guys later!"

'Wait, watch me? Who does he think I am?! A child?!' I was quickly pulled out of the bar by Kakashi's solid grip on my arm. "Kakashi I can-" Before I could finish I was whipped around and was forced to face the man who stood in front of me.

"What do you think you were doing?" He demanded while tightening his grip.

Slightly wincing I answered, "I was just going to have some fun but-"

"By drinking?! You do realize that you're under aged."

"By a _year _Kakashi, a year!And I've waited for you for nearly and hour! What did you expect me to do? Just sit and do nothing?!" He looked like he was about to reply but instead he let go of my arm and exhaled.

"You're right. I'm sorry, but you should know better than go drinking especially with Gai." There a was short pause. "How did you meet him anyways?"

I lightly rubbed my arm and looked elsewhere. "While I was waiting for _you-_" I made short eye contact with the shinobi before looking away again. "-he ran into me and we started to talk. When I found out he was a friend of yours I thought he would be safe to hang-out with..." A soft sigh escaped my lips and I looked back up to the man. "I'm sorry. It's just I was bored, he offered me a drink, and I said why not." I replied with a light shrug. The silence between us grew and all I could hear was the mixed background noise of various voices.

". . ."

". . ."

"You look beautiful." My eyes grew before softening and a small smile formed on my lips.

"Thank you. You look very handsome if I do say so myself." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He returned by doing his famous eye crinkle smile.

"Come on. I wanna show you something." He began walking and I followed besides him.

We made our way through the crowd and Kakashi bought me a wolf mask after I begged him for it. I placed it on the side of my head for the rest of the trip.

"Where are we going anyways?" I questioned. He only halted and extended his hand. I looked at it blankly before placing mine on his; he pulled me close to his chest before doing a quick hand symbol then POOF. We were on the roof of a building. I felt a bit dizzy but it quickly went away as I look around. I was in total awe; I could see the whole village, and how it's lights brightened up the atmosphere. Kakashi walked passed me and sat down; his foot planted on the ground causing his knee to arch up as his other leg was crossed. He rested his wrist on his raised up knee and before I knew it there were explosions of color in the sky. My eyes instantly were locked on the mixtures of various colors, and I could hear the cheers and awes of the villagers down below. My body reacted on it's own and took a couple steps forwards to where I was a bit ahead of Kakashi.

"wow..." I spoke, but came out more like a whisper. As I continued to watch I got a flash of a picture,no, a memory in my head causing me to flinch and press my hand against my head. I quickly looked away from the fireworks hoping it would stop the rising head ache.

"You okay?" Kakashi spoke from behind.

I glanced over to him with my squinted eyes. "Yeah, I think the lights just gave me a short head ache." I lightly laughed it off before looking back into the sky, but as soon as the next firework exploded all my senses became dull. There was a huge flash in my vision and all I could see was a women who looked similar to me handing me a sparkler.

_"Here you go sweetie. Be careful not to burn your self." She informed in English. _

_"Yes mommy." I replied._

I groaned in agony as I held my head and dropped to my knees. I tried to regain my focus but my brain was going nuts! Kakashi quickly ran over and knelled in front of me grabbing my head forcing me to look at him; I could tell he was trying to talk to me but all I heard was ringing.

_"Come here dear. The big ones are about to go off." The women called. I quickly made myself over and hopped in her lap. _

_"Are they going to be scary,Mommy?" That resulted in a chuckle from the women.  
_

_"Not of you really look at them." She stated before a firework shot up in the air and exploded revealing sparkles of red, white, and blue. _

_"Happy fourth of July...Metairie." _

The sound of Kakashi repeating my name grew louder and louder as I blinked a few times.

"Metairie! Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" My eyes were half lidded and I began to feel tired.

"I think...I think I saw my mother..." I mumbled before falling limp into Kakashi's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you, as in the peeps who _actually _read this, know that I'm going to try and update once maybe twice a week and have each chapter be a reasonable length. So, hopefully it works out! and not to be needy or anything but reviews _do_ in fact give me the inspiration to write more, so PLEASE don't be afraid to drop a comment or somethin',yes? Oh and if any of you are wondering, "Why does Metairie have a Japanese name if she's from America?" well it's because her mother _is_ Japanese, making Meta partial Japanese as well. I didn't really feel like fitting that in the story so I'm putting in here. **

_Astrik Enoh:_ I'm glad you liked the bit of fluff I put between Kakashi and Metairie! ^w^ I was a bit afraid I was moving things along to fast between them but I couldn't help but to do SOMETHING with the two. There's going to _a lot _ more of that and a sprinkle of drama in these upcoming chapters.

_Guest: _You have NO clue how happy that makes me feel! TuT I'm glad you like it!

* * *

Kakashi's POV:

I was waiting out in front of the room where Tsunade and a few medics were checking over Meta. Besides that little conflict we had, everything was going fine, and what did she mean when she said she saw her mother? As in she had a memory maybe? I began to ponder on what could have triggered the incident.

' The fireworks...she did mention having a bit of a head ache from the lights they were producing just before she broke down. I assume that could be a reasonable explanation. If she in fact _did_ have a memory it could have involved the presence of fireworks...' I began to run it through my mind a few times. 'If I'm correct then maybe if certain events occurred now that somehow connected with her past she would have more flash-backs.'

"Looks like well just have to see what happens..." I muttered before the door slid open and a few medics came out.

"Tsunade-Sama wishes to see you." The nurse informed before lightly bowing and continuing on with the rest of her group. I pushed my foot off the wall and turned into the room walking around to the other side of the unconscious girls bed.

"Is she alright?"

Tsunade met my gaze. "Her chakra was whacking around before it quickly went to a normal flow with a bit of my help of course, but other than that she's perfectly normal."

"Hm." Was all I responded with before looking back down to the brunette.

"What exactly happened, Kakashi?"

"...I think she had a flash-back on some sort."

"And what makes you say that?"

"She mentioned she had a minor head ache from when the fireworks began and that soon led to her yelling in agony. She also said something about seeing her Mother before falling unconscious."

"So you think the fireworks caused some type of trigger?"

"Yes, I believe it connected somehow with her past and-"

"if similar occurrences to her past were to happen now she would regain a memory." The blond leader finished.

I nodded,crossing his arms. "Precisely." There was a short pause before the Hokage let out an exhale and stood.

"Alright, well she can stay here for the night and be checked out first thing tomorrow."

"Would it be okay if I just brought her back tonight?" I questioned which resulted in a blank gaze from Tsunade.

"..I suppose. Just be sure she gets a good nights rest and a proper meal in the morning." She turned on her heals and began to walk out.

"...Tsunade-Sama?" The blond paused just as she was about to slide the door open.

"What is it?"

"Have you found any whereabouts from where Meta came from? Any missing people reports, anything?" The blond leader lightly sighed.

"No. I haven't received any news or announcements about a missing person relevant to her. In-fact-" She tilted her head some and glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "-there is no current record of a Takashi Metairie existing." She looked back facing the door. "I know you trust her Kakashi, and so far I personally I have no reason to think as her as a threat, but as my duties as Hokage..." her voice trailed off.

"I understand...if anything comes up I'll be sure to inform you." The blond didn't respond, only continued out the door.

" . . . " I took a few steps closer to Metairie then slid one arm under her legs and the other her back; giving her a light lift, she was secured in my grip. "Apparently there's more to you than I thought..." I commented before putting one foot on the windowsill. I gave myself a good thrust then hopped up and out and began heading back home. As I hopped from rooftop to rooftop I caught myself throwing gazes at the girl. I quickly landed softly on top of a medal pole; easily keeping my balance. My eyes now fully locked on the brunette. Her lightly tanned skin reflecting the moon light off it. She didn't have that pained look as she had before, but now looked at ease. My eyes scanned her face, never really noticing just how beautiful she had actually looked. Her eyelashes were full and long giving her a somewhat dramatic look, and her eyelids were darkened thanks to the make-up. She looked just as good with it off in my opinion, it was more...natural. I then looked to her nose which was slightly narrow and came to a soft point at the tip. Adverting my eyes to her lips, I noticed the lip-stick she had on was now faded leaving her lips a natural pink. They were small but full, perfect for her petite face and form. I took a while longer observing her features as a gust of wind blew by causing a few loose strands of her hair flowing along with it. My body began to advance on it's own bringing her body up as mine moved down.

'..am I really going to do this...?' Our faces grew closer.

'..is this right? Do I really even know how I feel?' My lips were just inches away from hers.

"No." I told myself as I quickly came to a halt; I could feel her breath that had a light hint of dango to it tickling my face. 'I'm not going to do this. Not while she's asleep and can't express her own opinion about it.' I straitened my body and continued on my way.

When we arrived I swiftly made my way though the flat and into Metairie's room. I laid her across her bed and watched as she shuffled and scrunched up some getting into a comfortable position. I padded out of her room flicking the light out and gently closing the door behind me. My feet made there way over to the couch and I plopped down letting out a huge exhale. I sunk into the sofa and laid my head back looking up at the ceiling...I had almost kissed her. My eyes closed and I mentally scolded myself. How could I do such a thing! She wasn't even conscious!

'..I'm a sick pervert..' Letting all my negative thoughts take over; I began to slip into an unconscious state of my own.

* * *

Metairie's POV:

I woke and sat up stretching my arms out with a yawn. After a few rub at the eyes the scene from last night then came back to me.

"Shit..." '...what was that all about anyways? Did I have a memory? because it certainly seemed like it...' I reviewed the past event before shaking my head. 'How'd I even get in bed?...Kakashi..' I grumbled and got up catching my view in the mirror.

"ew..." I looked like a mess! My make-up was still on and was now smeared; my kimono was still on as well. A sigh escaped my lips as I grabbed my towel and some clothes then headed down the hall and into the bathroom. After a nice steamy shower I quickly changed into my fresh clothes. Just a simple white shirt with some loose fitting shorts.

"Today is going to be a lazy day for me..." I muttered before heading out only to meet a sleeping Kakashi on the couch. He was still in his kimono which was unusual. I've lived with this man long enough to know that he always get's prepared and ready for anything, and that includes getting set for bed. I walked over and stood in front of him observing his unconscious form. His head was tilted to the side a bit as his arm was lazily lying across his lap. I noticed a scar running over his left eye.

'Hm...I'm surprised I hadn't took notice to that earlier...probably a battle wound or something.' "hm..." My lips grew into a mischievous grin. I took light hops from foot to foot over to the kitchen and pulled open a drawer containing various markers and random accessories. I grabbed a red marker and quietly made myself back over to Kakashi. I popped the cap off and bent forwards, leaning the marker closer and closer to his face.

"hehehe..." Just as I was about to press the tip of the red ink filled tool to his skin a hand instantly grabbed my wrist causing me to halt and jump a bit. My eyes widen as I met the gaze of Kakashi. His charcoal and red eye scanning into mine. They soon made their way to the marker and began to examine that as well. I gulped.

"Hmm.. and what is this?"

"Ano..." I had no excuse out of this one. "..an uh make-over?..euhehehe..." I sheepishly grinned as he raised a brow.

"Drop the marker, Meta." We stared at each-other. His eyes piercing through my wide shocked ones. My fingers slowly made there way off the marker dropping it causing it to roll onto the ground. Just then, Kakashi opened his palm releasing my wrist.

"heh...eheh...aw shit." I began to run towards my room. I could here his foot steps closely behind me, and before I knew it I was lifted off the ground with strong arms wrapped around my middle. "EEEKKKK!" I squealed and began to thrash around a bit. I couldn't help but to chuckle though.

"Oh, so you think this is funny,hm?" I heard Kakashi talk with a bit of laughter in his voice as he carried me back to the couch. He sat back in the sofa still keeping me locked in his arms.

"N-No! Not at-" My eyes widened as I began to feel a squeeze at my side causing me to freeze. Panic began to rise in my chest. "K-K-Kakashi...don't..." I warned.

"I liked hearing you laugh. Hmm..I wonder what I could do to start it up again." I could tell he was wearing a smirk.

"Kakashi I swear if you start tick-" His hands then started to squeeze and pinch at my sides rapidly. "ahhAHAHAHA!K-K-KAKAHAHASHII!" I was laughing uncontrollably as I was trashing around trying to pry his hands away.

"Hmm? Sorry, but I can't understand you Meta-_chan_. You must speak more clearly." He snickered.

"AHAHAHAHA P-P-PLEASE HAHAHA" After a few more moments of this torturous, apparently amusing event to Kakashi, method. He spoke up.

"Now, let's think about this, shall we?" His hands stopped but kept a firm and threatening grip on my sensitive sides. I now had tears peaking from the corners of my eyes as I was trying to catch my breath.

"A-And" Breathe. "what" Breathe. "is that?" Exhale.

"What would you think my condition would be in if you advanced further in your little plan?"

"..heh well you would certainly have a new look." I replied with a chuckled when I began to imagine the details.

"Hm...I don't like the sounds of that." He gave my sides a squeeze causing me to squirm and squeal.

"AH!O-Okay! Just d-don't start tickling me again!" I whined.

"Then make me." I felt his hands start to squeeze at my sides.

"H-How do I do that?!" I panicked. I absolutely HATED being tickled.

"..." I felt his breath against my ear. "Give me an answer I like." I paused, my face growing a light pink to it.

"Wha-" He moved me off his lap before getting up.

"But for now, I expect a breakfast made for me when I'm done with my shower. I think that would be a good apology" He gave me an eye crinkle smile before heading into the bathroom.

"But I suck at cooking! You know that!" I complained. He only replied by shutting the door and I heard the shower turn on.

"seriously man?..." I grumbled before getting up and going into the pantry. "Looks like he's just going to have cereal." I grabbed the box, an apple, and a bag of banana chips. After a few moments of cutting up the apple, I started to set the table. I put out two bowls, cups, and spoons; filling the bowls with the cereal and the cups with orange juice. I placed half of the apple slices on one napkin and the other the rest then slid a few banana chips in the cereal to add more flavor.

"hmm...Oh! Milk!" I trotted over and opened the fridge pulling out the carton on white milk. I closed the fridge door with my foot before walking back to the table and setting the milk in the middle of the table. "There...no flame needed to make this!" I smiled to myself then took a seat across from where Kakashi would be sitting. I sat there with a light smile before it started to fade as the memory from last night came back to me. " . . ." 'Do I really have a mom out there somewhere?...That must mean I could have more family too, right?..maybe had a job..successful even..' I found myself with my head in my hand looking down to the ground. ' what happened to me... ' I sighed and looked back up, my eyes scanning over the break-fast I made. "Kakashi needs to hurry! I'm getting hung-" I was cut off as my senses dulled as they once did before and I began to fade into another memory.

_"Hey Sis? Pass the bacon!" My younger brother demanded. _

_"You could say please ya know. It's called being polite." I grumbled before handing him the plate full of bacon. "Look, mom said I was to watch you until she gets off work later tonight. So you better not be a pest!" I warned as I took a bite of toast. _

_"Yeah,whats up with that? You're only sixteen! Not even an adult!" He complained._

_"Sixteen is still older than you,dummy." _

_"Hnf. Whatever..." He crossed his arms.__"..hey..Do you think Dad's ever going to come back?" _

_" . . ." I sat my toast down. " I don't think so bud." I shook my head causing him to grow silent. "Hey!" I looked at my little brother with a smile. "It's almost your seventh birth-day,right? Anything in particular you want?" I asked quickly changing the subject. _

_The black haired boy instantly perked up. "Yeah! I want umm..I want Ninja gear!" He grinned widely. _

_"Ninja gear? Are you sure? Being a ninja takes a lotta work. You have to have stealth.." I hissed as I got up and made my way around to the little boy. "Agility!" I quickly ran over and picked up the boy lifting him up resulting in a laugh from him. "But most of all.." I plopped over laying on the couch with the dark haired boy on top of me. "you have to have the will and courage."_

_"I do!I do!" He nodded. _

_"Hmf." I snickered. "Promise me something."_

_"Whats that sis?" _

_"No matter what you will always have the courage to do something. It doesn't have to be big, because little things are important too. Okay?" _

_He nodded. "Okay! I promise!" The boy exclaimed before wrapping his arms around my neck burring his face in the crook of my neck. "I love you,Meta."_

_"Love you too, Kan." _

Tears were running down my face as the memory of my little brother Kan kept replaying and replaying in my mind. I laid my head in my arms silently crying to myself. I was able to keep in my weeps, but no doubt were my eyes filled with tears. A door opened and foot steps came out.

"I'm surprised I don't smell anything burnt." I heard the man pause. "Meta? You tired or something?" He asked as I heard him walk over and take his seat.

"Nah." I looked up and wiped my eyes. He was now in his uniform just with-out the vest and hita-ate. "I think I caught some dust in my eyes or somethin'." I cleared my throat. "Anyways, I made your breakfast." I swayed my hand over the food in a presenting manner. "And! It involved NO flame. So, that explains how nothing got burnt." I rubbed the back of my head hoping he didn't notice that I was actually crying. He simply stared at me.

"hm." Adverting his eye to the food, he grabbed the milk and poured the proper amount in his bowl before handing it to me. After I did the same I took a few bites, the crunching noise filling the table. Just as I was about to zone out Kakashi slid a mini box over to me.

"hm? What's this?" I asked before tossing an apple bit in my mouth. I assumed while I was distracted, Kakashi snooped in a few bites as I heard the crunch from the cereal come from him.

"A gift. From me to you."

"Gift?" Reaching for the box, I removed the lid to be revealed with a simple yet pretty bracelet. It was made of two piece of string. The colors of green and grey, and it had a jade stone tied in the middle. "I like it. It's cute!" I picked it up and put it around my wrist, pulling the string to tighten it on. I let out a chuckle before looking to the man. "Thanks,Kakashi."

"Mah, no problem."

"When did you get it?"

"Last night. When I was on my way to meet you."

"Ah. You mean when you were nearly and hour late." I raised a brow before returning to my cereal. He just shrugged, but the mention of last night brought the table to a silence.

"You want to talk about it?" He offered, but I shook my head giving him a light smile.

"No...not really...but I think It's kinda unavoidable huh?" I wasn't dumb. I knew the Hokage and himself were in need of answers. They were just playing it nice, which I was _very_ grateful for.

"Yeah...but we don't need to do all that now. Let's just enjoy the _edible _meal you've made." He said taking an apple slice in between his fingers.

I rolled my eyes at that last part. "Yeah yeah." Just then I witness him pull his mask down and take a bite of the apple. My body didn't jolt in shock and I didn't gasp in surprise. I just simply observed his features while taking a sip of orange juice. He had a smooth firm jaw line and his nose was a bit narrow like mine, but you know it was more 'manly' or whatever you want to call it. His lips seemed normal. In-fact his whole face was normal. He just had the plus of being _incredibly _handsome.

"Hm?" He mumbled and blinked as he caught me looking at him intently. His head was arched down a bit as he was chewing the food in his mouth and his index and pointer finger held onto the tip of his mask ready to pull it up when he was ready.

"You have nice features." I commented before tossing another apple bit in my mouth. "You're a lucky man, Kakashi. " I spoke with my mouth full. I noticed a light pink color appear on his face. "Oh my Kami-sama...HA! Did I make you blush?"

His body stiffened before quickly turning his head. "N-No. It's just a bit hot in here is all."

"Pft. Wow, that was probably the most lamest excuse out of all your lame excuses evaarr!" I teased while I continued on with my cereal.

He cleared his throat before looking back towards me. "Anyways. I've been meaning to talk to you." he started.

"Hmmm,yes?"

"Tsunade is going to have me back on missions soon so there will be times to where you'll here by yourself. Possible for a whole week if not longer." I just chuckled.

"Okei, Kashi-Kun! I pwomise I will be a gwood gwrul! I big now!" I replied with a little kid voice. He just rolled his eye. "Come on, you don't need to tell me that. I sorta figured you would have to get back to work sooner or later."

"So now what that's covered. Have you found out what _you_ want to do?"

"Like you mean a job?" He nodded.

"And your own place." Ouch...that hurt, but I just let it by.

"Yeah. I noticed a tea shop and a library that needed a bit of help. So, I might check that out,but I think it'll be safer if I get a job first before getting my own place. "

"Ah,good." He finished up his orange juice before pulling his mask back up. "What about becoming a Shinobi?"

I finished up my meal as well. "Shinobi?" I stood grabbing my bowl and plate.

"It is an option." He stood as well and grabbed his empty dishes following me to the sink where we put them down. "but it's _your _decision." He leaned against the counter as I started to wash out the dishes.

"And what would be the whole process of doing that?" He pulled out his book and began scanning the pages.

"Usually, you in-role at a young age and the typical graduate usually graduates at about around eleven or thirteen. Then they are put out into groups of three and assigned a Sensei. Then if their Sensei thinks they're ready, they put them into the exams." Kakashi began to go into more detail as he turned from page to page and I finished up the dishes.

"Okay...well I'm twenty so..."

"Yes, and because of that the Hokage would most likely provide you a personal teacher and when you and your teacher thinks you're ready, you'll be put up against someone. Depending on how you do, I could see you either becoming a Chunin and possibly even a Jounin, but it all just depends on how well you grasp the ability to become a ninja of the leaf."

"Sounds easy." His eye looked up to meet mine. I put my hands up in defense. "_but_ it's probably not going to be." and with that, I sighed. "I don't know Kakashi."

He ruffled my hair. "It's okay. Just think about it." I pushed his hand off.

"Yeah okay." A short time passed before there was a knock at the door.

"Could you get that? I'll be right out." He asked before heading off to the direction of his room.

"Sure." I shuffled over to the door and grabbed the knob opening it to reveal a ninja wearing a mask that was kinda similar to the one Kakashi bought me back at the festival, but this one looked more like a..bird. 'I think this guy is Anbu.' "May I help you?"

"Is Hatake Kakashi here?" The masked male asked. I sighed before tilting my head back a bit. "Kakashi! Some Anbu guy is here for you!" I yelled. The masked male stayed in position waiting. I looked back to the man. "So, you guys are the bad-asses right?" I asked with a wide grin,but before he got the chance to respond the door then opened fully from behind me. "Hm?" I looked over to see Kakashi all prepared.

"Yes, what is it Bird-San?"

"The Hokage wishes to see you, and she asked me to escort you so you wont run into any problems on the way." I couldn't help but the snicker.

"Well that says a lot about ya huh?" I teased as I punched his arm lightly before heading back inside. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll be back later."

"Yes yes now go! Tsunade-Sama obviously sent this guy to make sure you _weren't_ late. So, hurry along now." I shooed him off.

Kakashi sighed. "See ya." He closed the door behind him and headed off with the Anbu operative.

"Yoshi. Now, time for some intense laziness" I ran up and jumped over the couch lading on it laying down. "ahhh..." I exhaled before grabbing the T.V remote and began searching for something to watch.

* * *

Kakashi's POV:

"Excuse me if I'm being rude,sir, but is that girl...always so-"

"Carefree and a bit rude? Yes, indeed." I replied. "But she is smart so I suppose that makes up for it."

"...are you two together?" The Anbu pressed.

"I think you are forgetting your place, Bird-san."

"Right. Sorry,sir." There was a pause.

"But just for the record, no. We are not in a relationship."

"Are you sure? Because-" I shot him a look causing him to stop mid-sentence.

I let out a sigh. "Lets just hurry." I stated before picking up the pace.

Once we arrived at the Hokage's office she quickly dismissed the Anbu, leaving the room to Shizune, the Hokage, and I.

"Was the escort really necessary?" I asked as I looked at her blankly.

"I didn't feel like dealing with your tardiness,Hatake." She briefly explained. "Anyways. I'm assigning you a mission."

"I hope it's a good one. It's been a while."

"I'm sending you to Kumo as an Anbu, and this will be a single man mission only because I think it'll be faster."

"Anbu hm?"

"Yes." Shizune replied. "All it is, is a simple transport of various scrolls holding important information."

"_Very_ important information and you are NOT to read it's content, understood? And the scrolls are to be giving _directly _ to the Raikage himself." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Hai hai..."

"This will most likely be a 2 week length mission if everything goes as planned." Tsunade informed.

"Will that be all?"

"On that topic yes..."

"Hm?"

"How's Meta?" Seems the nickname has made it's way around.

"She's fine. Ive mention to her about the carrier of being a shinobi."

"A shinobi?" Shizune asked. "Isn't this the girl with no record of being alive?"

"Yes, this is her." the blond replied. "And what did she think about it, Kakashi?"

I put my palm up. "She seemed interested, but is still thinking about it. If you ask me, I think she'll go with it."

Tsunade nodded. "Good. I will be assigning a few ninja to watch over her while you're at leave just to make sure things are still in place. You are to leave as _soon_ as possible; Izumo and Kotetsu will give you the scrolls, so just ask them. They know you are to take them." We then started to go over some more minor details about the mission and what to do it things were to go wrong. I soon found myself heading back. I had a good ten, twenty minutes to get ready. To be honest, even though the assignment wasn't to hard, I was glad I was able to get out of the village and stretch a bit. I made a couple hand signs before getting teleported on the windowsill of my balcony. I hopped inside and turned to see Meta passed out on the couch with the remote in hand. I walked over and took the remote clicking the T.V off. I took a glace at her before going to my room and preparing my back pack with the necessary items. I then grabbed a pen and pad and wrote a quick note down before heading back over to the sleeping brunette. I placed the note-pad down on the coffee table then grabbed a light blanket tossing it over the girl. I looked at her for a bit longer before patting her head lightly and heading out, locking the door behind me. 'She'll be fine.'

* * *

Metairie's POV:

It's been a couple hours sense I woke up and read Kakashi's note.

_' I'm out on a mission. It shouldn't be longer than two weeks time, and don't think just because I'm not there you can do whatever you want. I'll find out one way or another. ' _I rolled my eyes.

_'Tsunade is assigning a couple ninja to watch over you. I know you probably don't like the sounds of that, but it's precaution. There's still food in the pantry that involves no cooking, and if you want hot food just use the money you have left to go out. Don't burn the place down._

_Ja ne. _

_-Kakashi' _

My eyes scanned the note over again before I stuffed it in my back pocket.

'Great, now I'm going to have some random ninja watch me as if I was a child until Kakashi gets back.' I grumbled as I was randomly pacing around the house trying to find something to do. I would usually mess with Kakashi or just have a conversation with him, but now with his absents I feel kinda lonely.

'Damn, I miss that gravity defying haired man already.' I sighed then went over and slipped on my jacket and shoes. "I'll just go for a walk or something." As soon as I opened the door I was met with Sakura and a blond girl who looked around the same age.

"Oh, hello Meta-Chan." Sakura greeted with a smile.

'Has that nick-name really gone around that already?' "Hello, Sakura-Chan." I smiled before looking to the blond. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Metairie."

"Ino." The blond introduced.

I nodded. "So...I assume you are the two ninja that have to watch me,eh?" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. Well, Ino and I actually planned on getting to know you a bit better and hang out n' stuff."

"And talk about Kakashi-Sensei." Ino wiggled her eye brows. I gave her an unsure look before stepping out and locking the door behind me.

"Shut it pig! We can't just rush into that topic!" The pinkette exclaimed.

"Oh come on fore-head! I know you're curious just as I am!" Ino protested. I turned back only to have Ino up in my face.

"Have you seen what he looks like with-out his mask?!" She was quickly pulled back by Sakura.

"Sorry, Meta-Chan. Don't mind Ino, she's just a bit loud."

"H-Hey!" They began to bicker back and forth.

'Oh boy...' I waved my hands down. "Calm down girls." 'Maybe I could take this as a chance to get out a bit. Meet new people.' "Why don't we talk this over at the bathhouse,hm?" That caught their attention.

"Bathhouse?" Sakura repeated and I nodded.

"So,this means you'll talk about Kakashi-Senseis face?" Ino added. I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Maybe, and I've never been there so-" I was cut off by the blond grabbing my wrist and quickly pulling me along with Sakura following giving me a slight apologetic look.

Once we got settled into the steamy water I could feel my muscles relax. "hmmmm..."

"So,how are you adjusting to the village Meta-Chan?" Sakura asked from aside.

"Meta is fine. No need for the honorific." I informed. " and I like it here. A lot actually. I mean I've only been here for nearly three months and I've already made so many memories." Not mentioning some old ones...

"Ah, that's good to hear.'

"We need to work on that accent of yours though." Ino added.

"My accent?...euhehe. Yeah, I guess I do have one huh?"

"It's not bad, but if you want people to think you're from around here there's a few things you need to change when you speak." The girls started naming and showing me how to speak with more of a soft flow. I took the tips in and soon after they started to push the fact that I am living with Kakashi. I was a bit hesitant at first but easily overcame it as soon as I started sharing a few stories.

"And yes, I have indeed seen his face. Just this morning in fact."

"WHAT?!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Does he have buckteeth?!"

"Big lips?!FISH lips?!"

"A-Ano.." I didn't really know how to take in their comments.

"Or maybe he has bad acne!" Ino added.

"That would be a reasonable explanation to why he where that mask, but wouldn't it just make it worse?" Sakura responded.

"Look guys. His face is perfectly normal." I informed as I leaned back stretching my arms out along the way.

"Normal?...So, nothing special?" Ino asked a bit disappointed.

"Well, I guess you could call him handsome.." I scratched my cheek a bit embarrassed, but the truth was that Kakashi is very handsome and any girl would be lucky to have him. "And even though he's late to almost everything he's actually really nice and...caring." I added.

"Did he give you that bracelet?" Sakura asked. I glanced down to the jade stone.

"Oh,um yeah. He said he bought it for me during the festival we went to." The two girls looked at each other before growing a smirk.

"Do you two have a thing for each-other?" They asked in unison.

"hm? If you're talking romantically, then no. We do not. It's just a mutual friendship."

"Do...you want it to be more?" Sakura asked.

" SHIT! I-I mean n-nonono!" I waved my hands frantically. The girls just grinned.

"Don't worry, we wont tell anyone." Sakura insured.

"BUT! We will make sure something happens between you and Kakashi-Sensei!" Ino gave me a thumbs up.

"C-Come on,girls. Please dont-"

"You two would be so cute together! Not to mention you guys would have fun in the-"

"Ino-Pig! I agree with getting them together but I don't want to talk of my sensei doing _that._"

"Oh,come on forehead! He reads thoughs pervy novels all the time! He has to have a few tricks up his sleeve...or pants. You know whatever works."

I face palmed and shook my head. ' I hope I don't have to hear this for a whole two weeks...'


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week and a half of Kakashi's absences, and having Sakura and Ino around wasn't all that bad. I mean they did bicker at times, but I didn't mind. They also introduced me to a few other girls, no doubt them being Shinobi as well. Their name's were Hinata and TenTen. Hinata was a shy girl, but very kind. I also discovered that she had a bit of a crush on Naruto when Ino mention it, leaving the blue haired kunoichi red as an apple. TenTen had a perky personality, but simply went to a lethargy one at the mention of her team. I was a bit surprised that Gai was her sensei, but it made sense after she shared a few stories about him and one of her team-mates named Lee. I chuckled as she shared thoughs moments. The five of us went out for a girls night and each one of them helped me with getting my accent in check. By the end of the week Ino commented that she could barley tell that I had one! I also regained a new memory when we went out to eat. Again, It was with my mom and brother. I think we were celebrating my seventeenth birthday; I had to hold back my tears and quickly snap my self out of the trance before one of the girls noticed. Right now I was laying belly up in my bed; it was the middle of the night, and I couldn't get any sleep! My body wouldn't relax and just shut down.

'Dammit...I'm going to be tired as shit in the morning if I don't get some damn sleep!' I grabbed my extra pillow and shoved it in my face. "Sleep!...nope nothing..." I sighed into the pillow letting my arms fall out to the sides. "I miss Kakashi.." My lips moved on their own. My eyes widened. 'Did I really just say that?!What the hell!...' I began to think about it some more, but the fact was I really did miss him. These feelings I've been having for Kakashi have only developed more over time. It was so _confusing_ and I couldn't just grasp the concept of this foreign emotion. "...Could...Could I really be in-love with Kakashi?" I asked myself through the pillow. "..No! No way." I swiped the fluffy puff of my face and quickly sat up. "I mean I don't even know what being in-love is like! I've never experienced it!..." I placed the puff back on my face as I threw my self back down. "At least not that I could remember...BUT-" I sat back up again the pillow falling into my lap. "-there's no other words I could describe this confusing feeling with other than... well confusing and just...happy.." I put my hands in my face and let out an exhale. The room was filled silence. "...come back soon,okay? So I can just punch you for making me feel this way,Kakashi-_san._" I added the honorific hoping somehow he could hear me. After a moment or two I swung my legs over the bed and stood up making my way to the silver haired man's room. When I made it there I lifted up his duvet and dove under it; grabbing his pillow holding it closely to me as I laid my head on the soft puff. Once I soon settled, the musky sent of Kakashi then filled my nose causing my body to instantly relax. After I took in a few natural breathes, I felt my self begin to drift off.

Ever sense then I ended up finding myself into Kakashi's bed. Somehow, just his scent made me feel safe and secure which led to a good nights rest. As much as it pained me to admit; I was in-love with Kakashi, and it would make my temper BLOW because I knew that there was no way he would return the feelings. I sometimes found myself crying some over it, but I would quickly put myself in check. I wasn't going to let these feelings get the best of me!..I hope. I was currently once again sleeping in his bed, but even in my dreams I would have the debate of how I ended up falling for him.

"Meta?" I heard Kakashi's voice call. Damn, I was even hearing his voice in my head.

"Hmm?" I cuddled against his pillow a bit more.

"Why are you in my bed?" I heard his voice ask.

"because I like the way you smell..." I mumbled still in my sleep. The voice of Kakashi paused for a moment.

"Ah, so you've missed me that much hm? It's nice to know that I'm cared about." His voice was filled tease.

"wha-?" My eyes peeked open to meet a man with a mask. My eyes widen as I screamed and jumped back against the wall. "W-What the hell?!" I threw the pillow at the guy. He easily caught it.

"Mah,mah Meta. Calm down, it's just me." He pulled his mask off and placed it on the side of his head. I blinked a few times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Kakashi?" I asked astonished.

"Mh-hm." He nodded. "and what was this about you liking the way I smell,hm?" He narrowed his eye and smirked with a snicker as he leaned over a bit with his arms crossed.

"A-Ano" My eyes widened and I huffed. "Never-mind that!" I waved then pointed at him. "I thought you were going to be gone for two weeks! There's still like three days left or somethin'!" I prosecuted. He striated back up and put his hand over his heart.

"and here I thought you actually missed me,Meta-Chan." He parented to be hurt.

'You have no clue...' "Tch." I crossed my arms. "Answer the question, Hatake."

His hand dropped and made it's way into his pocket. "I finished the mission early and I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing before I reported back to the Hokage."

"Can't you get in trouble for that?"

He shrugged. "Haven't so far." After a moment my face softened.

'He wanted to see...how I was?...' I thought before I crawled over the the edge of the bed. "Come here." I beckoned.

"Hm?Why-"

"Just come here ya dummy!" He hesitated at first but then took a couple steps towards me. I reached my arms out and wrapped them around him giving him a hug. "Thank you for checking up on me. I appreciate it, Kakashi." There was a short paused before I felt his arms wrap around me as well.

"Mah, it's no biggie. Besides, I had to make sure you didn't burn up the place which Im very surprised you didn't." He staid in a matter-of-fact tone. I whacked him up-top the head.

"Seriously?!You totally spoiled the moment, idiot!" My temper bursted.

"euhe." He rubbed the back of his head before putting his Anbu mask back in place. "I'll be back in a few." He took a step on the windowsill. "Ja ne." The leaf-nin then hopped out the window and made his way to the Hokage's building. I got up and walked over, sticking my head out the window watching him fade into the distance. I let out a sigh before hearing a voice from below.

"Hm?" I looked down to see Ino and Sakura.

"Who was that?!" Ino demanded.

"What are you guys doing here? and It was just Kakashi."

"Kakashi-Sensei is back already?" Sakura asked.

I nodded as I rested my elbow on the windowsill and placed my chin in my palm. "Yeah. He said he finished early. So, he just quickly stopped by before heading over to the Hokage." I pointed my thumb in the direction of the building.

Ino raised a brow. "What else did he do?Or should I say what did you _both_ do?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter! He just came to see how I was doing." I grumbled. The girls just exchanged looks.

"Yeah, okay Meta!" Sakura agreed a bit sarcastically. "Well, if Kakashi's back then I guess we don't have to stop by as much." The pinkette informed.

"But that doesn't mean we're never going to come over! We still need to talk about you and Kakashi!" The blond exclaimed from below. I let out an irritated sigh.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now shoo!" I motioned my hands. "Before you make an even bigger scene!" Both girls chuckled as they locked arms and began their leave.

"Oh!" Sakura paused. "And tell Kakashi-Sensei that he owes Naruto and I an apology for bailing on us!" It took me a while to understand what she was talking about.

"Oh. You mean the sparing match?" She nodded. "Alright!" I chuckled. "I'll be sure to hit him upside the head." I nodded with a smile.

"See ya!" The two spoke in unison.

"It's about time Kakashi-Sensei found someone." Sakura talked to Ino.

"Yeah. I always thought he was just going to live alone forever, but it seems like that's not going to happen...Now, all we have to do is fine _you_ someone so you wont end up that way." Ino snickered.

"Oh shut it Pig!" I sighed, stepping back and closing the window. I went to walk out, but I stopped mid-step as I got a good look at the bed. It was just screaming_ Come lie down! I'm fluffy,warm, and I smell like Kakashi!_ Nope, that was it. I couldn't resist the temptation. I ran over and jumped back on; quickly sliding underneath the covers. I was woken back up from what seemed like only minutes of sleep by a shake on the shoulder.

"I leave for nearly twenty-five minutes, and I come back only to find you _still_ in my bed." I didn't reply to the voice of Kakashi. "Come on. Get up." He urged. I grumbled as I sat up still with a full bed head, instantly locking my tired eyes with his half lidded charcoal one. "Good. Now get up, and ready. It's already pretty late for just waking up." Kakashi stated. I watched him leave, and I kept a good stare on the door as it shut. Letting gravity take over; my body fell face first back on the comfy cushion.

Silence.

Just as I was about to doze off again the door was slammed open.

"I knew it!" Kakashi accused. "If you lay in bed all day-" He walked over and swiped the blankets off. "-you're going to get fat."

"Go awaaaayyyy." I complained which only resulted in him grabbing my ankles.

"Kakashi don't you dare." I warned. He responded by pulling me off the bed and throwing me over his shoulder. "nnnoooooo" I groaned as I let my body stay limp. I was to groggy to do anything physical while he carried me away.

"I am going to start up a bath, and you are to get washed and woken up."

"Hmf, and who are _you_ to tell _me_ what to do?"

"I'm the guy who takes care of _you_ because _I _do in fact care about my lazy-ass,short tempered, brunette roommate."

'Oh yeah sure. _I'M_ the lazy-ass' I rolled my tired eyes, and stayed quiet for the rest of the short trip. Kakashi then placed me down outside of the bathroom before entering, and starting up the bath. I stared, half lidded, at the wall in front of me blankly before finding my way back to Kakashi's room and into his bed.

Again silence.

The first noise I heard was the creak of the door opening. I lightly lifted my head and peeked my eyes open to see Kakashi standing in the door way glaring right at me...and _once again_ I was was slung back over his shoulder and carried away.

"Kakashiiiiiiiii" I whined, and the only response he gave me was by dropping me into the tub fully clothed.

"Don't take too long." He sang before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

"Ass-hole." I growled before peeling my now soaked clothes off.

"Cursing won't get you cleaned." I heard him through the door.

"Shut it,BAKA!" I threw my wet shirt at the door resulting in a light thump. "Hmf." I crossed my arms over my now nude body, and puffed out my cheeks. 'That damn Kakashi...not letting me sleep n' all!...' My cheeks soon relaxed. 'but I am glad he's back unharmed, so...' I exhaled before I splashed some water in my face, and quickly started to wash my hair. "This bath does feel nice though..." I commented. I started leaning back, and sinking into the water until my head was completely under, and I stayed under until my lungs demanded for air. After a few moments of scrubbing down my body I took this time to relax, and let my thoughts once again take over.

"I need to find a job...become a shinobi maybe?..." The mention of being a Ninja had brought me back to the memory of my little brother Kan...If I do recall, he did say that I was sixteen at the time and that he was about to be seven, so now he must be around...eleven? I sighed. 'So I know that I have an eleven year old brother and a Mom out there somewhere, but...what about a Dad? I remember Kan asking if our Dad was ever going to come back. What's that supposed to mean?' "I wonder If I should tell Kakashi..." I muttered before splashing some water in my face for the last time. I then stood up and stepped out, unplugging the drain along the way. I pushed my wet clothes aside, which I would have to deal with later, with my foot then grabbed a towel off the rack, and wrapped myself in it. Reaching out for the door knob; I opened it feeling the cool air hit my skin. I made my way to my room, and put a new layer of clothes on before drying my hair some. I brushed out the medium length hair of which I had, then set the brush back down on my desk before heading back out. I walked into the main room to see Kakashi leaning against the counter reading his book still in Anbu uniform. I knew it was Anbu because for one, it looked similar to the one the other Anbu dude that was here a few weeks ago had on, and two; the mask. Kakashi told me that each member receives a mask to better the chances of keeping their identities hidden. It made sense. I walked over and reached up to grab a cup from the cupboard. "So Kakashi."

"Hm?" He grunted not bothering to look up from his booklet.

"How'd the mission go?"

"Meta, you know I can't-" I put my hand up before he could finish.

"I'm not asking for the details." I waved off before going back, and grabbing some juice. I heard him snap his book shut.

"It went smoothly."

I huffed a laugh as I poured the said juice in my cup. "You don't seem to be too happy about that." I put the juice back in the fridge. "You thirsty for some action?" I took a sip of it as I looked to him only to see that both of his eyes were open and he had scrunched up his nose a bit. "What?" I scanned his facial features, and that's when I realized how badly I had phrased my last sentence. "O-Oh! I didn't mean it like that!" I blushed resulting in a chuckle from him.

"Sure you didn't." He gave me a wink before reaching over, and patting my head which only made me blush even more. I started to feel my stomach fill with a pool of butterfly's. I quickly tried to shake off the feeling before It developed.

He retracted his hand. "How've you been? You're accent is hardly even notice able anymore, did you work on it while I was away?"

"Oh,I've been...good, and yes." I looked to him. "Sakura and Ino were the two shinobi assign to watch me, but it was more like girls night out every-night!" I chuckled. "I also met two others named Hinata and TenTen."

"Ah, I see, and I assume that's how you picked up how to speak more fluently?" I nodded.

"Yup!and...I discovered _other_ things along the way as well." I grew a bit silent towards the end.

"...memories?"

'That and my confusing feelings about you.' "Yeah...I've gained two so far."

"When?"

"Well the most recent one was during lunch with the girls and the other one was when...when we were having breakfast together. It was the same day you were assigned to leave." I cleared my throat a bit.

"Ah...so you were crying." I tilted my head a bit.

"Hm?"

"You told me that you had caught some dust in your eyes, but I could tell you were a bit off." I was surprised he remembered that, but I guess Shinobi do pay attention to detail.

"Y-You did? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, you were obviously uncomfortable with talking about it, and I wouldn't want to push you on something that makes you unhappy." Now THAT made my heart flutter.

"...Oh.." I adverted my eyes.

"But Metairie." He started up again. I looked back at the man to be met with a serious but caring expression from him. "Never think that I'm not willing to listen, and don't be afraid to cry in front of me. We are only human, and being human comes with the price of having emotions. Emotions in which show who we really are. So, don't cover up who you are. Okay?" He stated wisely as he gave me his signature eye crinkle smile along with his relaxed pose.

"Yeah..." I softly began to nod as my face grew a smile. "Okay...you like to hear about my memories?" I already knew the answer, but asked anyways.

"Of course." I took in a big breath before exhaling.

"Alright..Well the first one I had, the one from breakfast, was about my little brother named Kan and I. We were having breakfast as well which is probably what triggered it." I paused. "Then the next one was about me dining with him and my mother. Which I gained when I was having dinner with the girls...Kakashi, I think every-time something similar happens now in which somehow relates to my past; I gain a memory."

He nodded. "Yeah. I had came up with that theory from your first experience; back with the fire-works. I was going to inform you, but I thought I should wait and see if it occurs again just to be safe." I nodded in understatement. "Does it give you pain every-time you receive one?"

I shook my head. "No, these past two haven't hurt at all, unlike the first one. Now _that _hurt. All that happens now is I kinda just zone out, and all my senses become dull."

"Hm." Kakashi looked else where. "The more we know about your past, the more we get to know where you came from, and the easier it will be to handle your situation."

'Wait, was that really all he cared about? Was to make this all easier for him?' My thoughts began to run on their own. 'And what if this was all just some act to make me feel as if I could talk to him?' The negative kept flowing. It's hard not to keep them back, and my brain was just blowing them WAY out of proportion.

"But what if I don't want to know..." Kakashi glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"And why is that?" The whole room was silent beside the sounds of our voices, but even then it seemed like we were the only ones on this planet.

I sat my glass down with more force than intended causing some of its content to splash out. "I mean why would I want to know about a family that could possibly be dead?" I began to once again rant on. "What if that's how I ended up like this?! Like some tragedy happened resulting in me having this DAMN memory loss, and somehow appearing in the middle of the woods!" I yell. "and if my family _is_ in fact alive how do I know they haven't stopped looking for me?! Hm?! Maybe they just gave up!" My rage grew more and more as I continued on and on. Kakashi only stood and listened. "Maybe things would be better off if I just killed myself!" Those last words sorta slipped out on their own. I was now lightly panting after letting all that out with-out hardly taking any breaths in-between. I stared at Kakashi's expression which has yet to change. "Well?!" I yelled shaking my head a bit.

He only stood there, looking down upon me with both eyes open. "I only advise to you not make a permanent decision for your temporary emotion." He walked off leaving me to think about thoughs words. The house seemed so empty and quiet that only the sound that I heard was of his door opening and closing. I was now staring at the once filled space where Kakashi was standing. Alright, so I _did_ over react. My thoughts do tend to speed off into their own direction and not really think them through. I looked down to my feet.

'No. Kakashi has been nothing but kind to me over these past few months. This wouldn't be an act.' I shook my head. "Maybe I should apologize." I padded down the hall and to his door. "Kakashi?" I knocked. Nothing. "Look, I'm sorry for sorta blowing up back there." I rubbed the back of my head. "and I take back what I said about ki-" I was interrupted by the door quickly opening and Kakashi wrapping his arms around me. He then bent down and made contact with my lips against his masked ones.

* * *

**Alright peeps! Sorry for the short chapt. I've been busy with school. -.- Any-who, I want at least FOUR new reviews. Just so I know Im not writing this for nothing.  
**

**More Reviews = Longer Chapters **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to all! I wanted to give a quick thanks for the reviews! I'll be asking for four more after a few more chapters; I wanted to mention that the war and the whole deal with Pein has NOT started yet. ****Oh! And I want you guys to recommend different types of music! Preferably instrumental. Piano/chillstep would be nice, but anything works! I always listen to music when I write, and it makes it A LOT easier for me, but I'm running out and I thought it would be fun if I were to ask you guys! c:  
**

**CAUTION: There is a little bit of romance, if you get what I'm saying, in this chapter. It's nothing graphic, in-fact it's pretty soft, but if you don't like reading that stuff ,which I'm sure the majority of you do c;, then just scroll past it. **

**On with le story~**

* * *

I had absolutely no clue on what I should do! I mean Kakashi- _Kakashi _is kissing me! I stood there frozen as an iceberg before Kakashi pulled away. We were both quiet, and I found myself leaning a bit into Kakashi as my facial features began to relax. Kakashi's head hung and a few loose bangs hovered over his eyes.

". . . Kakashi-" He let go and took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry." His eyes were still adverted towards the floor. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Hold on, lets talk about this."

"Can you leave for a moment." His response was quick.

"Kakashi don't be so rash about-"

"Metairie."

"But-!"

"Leave!" He commanded as both of his eyes snapped up. "Please, just go." My eyes were wide. Kakashi has never raised his voice at me like that before. I could feel the burn of my tears starting to arise and I began to be filled with hurt and anger, but I kept my dignity and gave him a firm look before walking out slamming the door behind me.

'How could he to such a thing?!' I stormed off into my room slamming that door shut as well. I began to pace back and fourth not knowing what to do with all this bloody anger! 'That bastard just kissed me and basically said he regretted it!How could he toy with my emotions like that?!' I knew Kakashi hadn't a clue that I was in-love with him, but he should at least know better than to kiss a girl then just tell them to strait up to leave! I sat on my bed and grabbed one of my pillows. Shoving my face in it, I switch back to my native tongue and started yelling, and screaming multiple provocatives.

"YOU ASS-HOLE!" I finished and was panting into the pillow. I opened my mouth to start again but instead of rude and hateful filled words, a weep came out. ". . ." I lifted my head a bit and saw that the pillow was wet from my hot tears that soaked into the puff. ". . .no." I shook my head and threw my pillow aside. "This is NOT how this is going down." I sat up, clenched my fists, stomped out of my room, and headed back to Kakashi's. 'It's going to be an awkward situation no matter what I do. So, I might as well just go for it!' I was full of confidence!...That is until I made it to his door. I froze and my body began to fill with...fear? I was actually afraid on what was going to happen. I took in an inhale while I grabbed the knob on the door and opened it. "Kakashi-!..is not here..." I scanned around the room, and my hand dropped from the knob. I saw the open window. "He left.." I took a few moments to my self before walking out. I sat on the couch and sat up strait with my hands in my lap. "When that man returns I am going to tell him how I feel and if he still rejects me then-..then I'll just whack him on the head and leave!I'll live on the damn streets if I have to!" I huffed and stared and the blank television.

Minutes.

Hours.

The once sunny day was taken over by dark clouds and thunder was heard from afar. I remained in the same spot, but I had altered my position. My knees were now tucked in close to my chest as I rested my chin on top of them. I hadn't even glanced at the time. I already knew it's been hours sense he's been gone. Had this whole situation really made him this upset? I mean don't get me wrong I was pretty upset as well, but his feelings towards me weren't the same compared to the feelings I had for him. 'Unless...no.' I shoved my face down. 'There's no way Kakashi could love me the way I love him...The only reason he kissed me was because I said I was going to kill myself. So, maybe he was just trying to convince me not to?' I know It sounded ridiculous, but it was the only conclusion my mind to come up with at the time. "Does he really not like me this much?" My voice cracked, and my body began to shake. "I know I'm a bit rude and I suck at cooking, but I thought he accepted me and didn't mind thoughs things...I love him so much.." My eyes squeezed tight and I let out a shaky breath. "I love him so much and I don't know what to do about it..." A few tears dripped onto my skin and rolled off onto the couch.

"Sounds like you're in some dilemma."

I instantly perked up and look in the direction of the unfamiliar male voice. "W-Who are you?" I stood up and looked in the darkened hallway, wiping my tears away.

"Your attitude changed quickly." The males voice stated with a chuckle. It was an elderly voice, and a bit raspy at that.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I demanded keeping my voice firm.

"I think you're asking the wrong person that question."

I squinted my eyes trying to make out his figure from within the darkness. "What are you talking about?!Come out here!" I felt a breeze pass along with a quick shadow. I quickly turned to see a dark corner of the main room.

"Who are you and what are you doing here...?" He quoted my question. "Wouldn't that be something to ask yourself? You _are_ suffering from a severe case of amnesia." My eyes widened a bit.

"How do you know that.."

"But you _are _regaining memories,yes? Have they only been about your past life?"

"Why should I tell you that? Look here man, I suggest you get out before-"

"Kakashi-San gets here?" The man elderly man chuckled. "Don't worry child. I have no attention of doing harm, but do please tell me..have your memories only been about your past life?" He repeated his question.

". . . yes." I responded a bit unsure. 'This guy claims he wont hurt me..even so, if he did there would be nothing I myself could do about it. I have to be cautious' "Would they be something else?"

"Hm..." His voice rumbled. "So it seems you've yet discovered anything about this current world. I assure you that will change soon"

"Current world? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked looking into the dark shadow. The voice went silent, and I could almost tell that the figure had moved. Just enough to seem as though he was looking out the window.

"Nasty weather ain't it?" I adverted my eyes to the window in which the rain was pounding hard against the glass.

"Kakashi..." I mumbled which resulted in a chuckle from the elderly voice.

"And it looks like you've been touched by love...this will defiantly alter the story some.."

"Story? What do you mean? And- and who exactly are you? How do you know me and why are you here?" I repeated my questions demanding for answers.

"Full of questions. I love it!" He chuckled. "One day they will be answered, and you will have a choice to make."

"Choice?" A flash of lightening shined through the window giving me a glimpse of the cloaked man.

"See you in the future."

"Hey wait!-" Another flash, but he was gone. "I must be dreaming..." I face palmed.

After a few more hours of me trying to figure out what happened, and why that guy came here. He didn't even answer any of my questions! I should've just kept quiet and tell him to piss of. I let out an irritated sigh before there was a knock at the door. "I don't want to deal with anyone right now..and who would even come here anyways?" I grumbled, and reluctantly made my way to the door, opening it to reveal an Anbu. I think he was the same one from before, but then again they all kinda looked the same. The only way I knew the difference was by the masks, and of course it was easy to figure out the gender. "Kakashi isn't here. Sorry." I was about to shut the door, but the Anbu grabbed it before it could close all the way. "What?" I asked looking back at the man.

"I am here for you, Takashi-San." I opened the door fully again feeling the cold breeze against my skin.

"Me? May I ask for what reason?" I honestly had a few ideas.

"You are summoned to attend a council meeting. I am to escort you there."

"Council meeting? Why would I have any importance of being...there..." My voice trailed. "Ah shit." I sighed and rubbed my head. "Hold on. Just let put something warmer on."

"Please hurry." I nodded and quickly padded to my room and slipped some sweat-pants on. I kept my simple white shirt but just layered it with my navy blue hoody. I walked back to the door and slipped my shoes on before heading out and locking it behind me. I turned to face the Anbu man again. "Lead the way." I expected him to start walking but he just grabbed my arm. "Hm? Oh please tell me you're not going to-" He quickly teleported, bringing me along with him. We then appeared in a building. "Kami-Sama...I hate that..." I felt a bit dizzy but quickly over came it when I realized we were in front of big double door.

"Just head strait in there." He informed.

"W-Wait you're leaving me?" I panicked a bit. He responded with a nod. I sighed and reached for the knob.

"I wouldn't be to worried..." I looked over to the man. "Kakashi-Senpai is a good man as well as a very respected and talented shinobi." He turned and began to walk away. "If you are good enough to gain his trust then I'm sure there is no reason why any other person wouldn't..."

I lightly smiled. "Thank you." I looked back at the door and with a good push I opened it while I took in an inhale. As soon as I entered all eyes where on me. I paused when I met Kakashi's for a moment before adverting my them to the Hokage. There were three tables filled with shinobi, I would say all joinin level, aligned up to make one long one on both left and right forming a wide walk way in the middle. Then there were three desks at the end of this walk way. The middle held the Hokage and the two at her sides had some older folks in them. One being a man, and the other a women. I walked across the wooden floor and paused when I met the necessary distance. I held a strong feature, making sure I kept a good image. I could feel Kakashi's gaze on me but kept my attention to Tsunade and the two others.

"So you're Takashi Metairie.." The elderly man spoke, his voice echoing through out the room. I nodded.

"We've heard much about you." The elderly women added.

"Ah, well it's nice to know I've been thought about." I placed my hand on my hip.I could hear a few whispers from the joinin aside.

"I assume you already know why you're here." Tsunade stated as she went in her usual pose. Elbows on desk, and mouth resting against intertwined fingers.

"I have a few ideas,yes. One being that we're here to discus about me, and where I might have came from." I pondered for a bit. "And possibly questioning about my stay in the village..am I correct?"

"You're smart." The elderly women commented. I gave a light nod/bow. "I am Koharu Utatane."

"And I'm Homura Mitokado." The man followed.

"Nice to meet you, and um not to be rude or anything, but why are there so many people here? Wouldn't it just be easier if it was just like, the four of us?" I looked over from left as right observing the joinin. "No offense. You guys are great." I gave a light thumbs up.

* * *

3rd person:

"No offense. You guys are great." The brunette gave a light thumbs up and flashed a smile.

The copy nin lightly sighed as he face-palmed. 'Can't she just be serious with-out having to do something immature?'

"We like to do things as a whole; a group." Koharu informed. "So, we can ask and hear the various opinions and options of others."

"Such as what we should do about you now that we've gained some unforeseen information." Tsunade started. The statement had intrigued Metiaire as her eyes became more serious as well as her attitude,for the most part.

"And what would that consist of, Tsunade-Sama?" She asked curiously.

"You are not from here."

The brunette raised a brow. "Well, yes. I knew that already."

"No." The blond sighed. "I mean you're not from this time nor dimension." Mumbles waved throughout the room.

"How is that possible,If I may ask?" One of the shinobi spoke. "I can _maybe_ understand that she's not from this time period. As in a time-travel justu, which is hard enough to even preform, but another dimension? The only thing close to that I can think of is a genjustu." Others agreed and added on their thoughts about it.

'Time-travel? No way, but THAT even seems more logical than being from another dimension...which brings me back to that one guy..'

"Metairie-San." Tsunade's voice snapped the girl out of her thoughts as she looked up to the blond. "You have no memories of your past life, but _are_ gaining some back. Am I correct?"

"Yes. Although I've only had three and they're nothing of importance on why I'm here, just family." Meta lightly shrugged. "But why have you came to the conclusion you have? I assume you've found evidence." The blond leader nodded.

"There was a short spike of a very high energy that occurred around the time in which you were found. We've only recently found this out."

"and this energy would be.." The brunette's voice trailed waiting for a response.

"It's an unknown source, but every time it occurs we find knew knowledge." Homura answered.

"Knowledge?"

"Yes. Though there's never been such a big burst like this before. Usually they would be little spikes and we would soon discover books and devices that have helped us in our medical and technology region, but to preform such a thing on a person would take an overwhelming amount of time and energy." The Elder man added on.

"Have you tried sending anything back?" Meta asked and she caught a few odd glances from some of the joinin.

"Again, it takes a lot of time and energy to do it. Plus, we're not sure why lies there."

"Okay so, if you say that whatever comes _here _from _there_ has only brought in info that could help you guys wouldn't that mean I would have good intentions?"

"Someone chose you, and had a reason for it. I'll give you that, but we've never actually discovered _people_. Object are things we can control and handle, but people have their own will and goals. Yes, so far all that it's brought us is new information that has indeed helped, but we can't rule out the possibility of you being a threat." Shikaku spoke up. Meta looked over to the man and crossed her arms.

"I understand, but why would someone pick me? and wouldn't it be kinda pointless if I was going to end up loosing my memory anyways?"

"That's the question." Tsunade commented. "Inoichi." She looked over to the blond man. "Would it be possible for you to do a mind scan on her and try to dig up memories?"

"I could check, but considering the situation she's in; I wouldn't doubt if there was some type of seal." He looked to the brunette. "But your memories are leaking little by little. So, there's a chance that the seal could have a weak spot. It'll be difficult, but I can give it a shot."

'Check through my mind?..' She wondered.

"There's always a way to deactivate something as long as you play your cards right, but seeing that the caster was able to do all this; he or she has probably set something very difficult up." Shikaku spoke.

'Could this mean that guy from earlier had something to do with this? Was _HE _the one responsible for being me here?' The brunette's thoughts raced. "I've lived here for almost three months now and I haven't had the slightest intention of doing any harm."

"It could be an act." A joinin suggested and others followed.

"Look, I don't think you can act having amnesia." She looked to the man.

"There could be the chance of you regaining a memory that could possibly unravel why you are here and if they are bad-"

"They don't necessarily have to be bad." Kakashi spoke.

'Ah, I almost forgot he was here.' The brunette thought as she looked over to Kakashi.

"What if she's here to change or prevent something? I understand the precaution and negative out-take on this, but if there's a possibility of something being bad then there's always the chance of it being good as well." He explained. Metairie broke into a light smile after hearing his words.

'So I guess this proves he does somewhat like me' "hmf." The brunette huffed to her-self before looking back at the elders. "Just to be sure." I started. "How did you know that I was the after result of all this?"

"Well for one, you had traces of it in your chakra system; which explains why it was abnormal for a while and two the books we found have all been in English with the exception of a couple being teaching manuals." The blond leader explained. "But there have been a couple that are to complex to understand it's vocabulary." She added on a side-note.

'Which means Tsunade will probably have Meta translate them.' Kakashi thought.

"It's been a long while sense anything new popped up..that is until you came along."

"How long?"

"Three years."

"Well I could imagine a person would be more difficult to transport rather than objects, and I didn't arrive here with no harm done." Metairie pointed to her head. "I had a pretty nasty wound on my noggin when I first awoke here."

"This is the first time we've found a person, so I doubt the caster could preform it with the result being picture perfect." There was a short pause.

"Alright." The brunette started up again. "This is probably going to sound bad on my part but-"

"What if you're the one responsible for this?" Koharu finished resulting in a few blinks from the girl.

"Yes.." She cocked her head some.

"It's unlikely. If this was the first time the caster was going to send a person he or she would probably want to try it on someone else."

"Wait, so I was like a Ginnie pig?" The girl boasted as she pointed to herself.

"That could work,yes. Plus, I heard that you were unable to use a pare of chopsticks with out help. So, it's hard to believe you could preform something like this."

The girls face went a bit red in embarrassment as she heard a few chuckles throughout the room. 'I definitely will have to give Kakashi hell now' I cleared my throat. "Well..." 'Should I tell them about that guy? Would it be good or bad on my part?...ah! I don't know!'

"We don't have all day." Tsunade urged.

"What if-..what if the caster is already here?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if the person who did all this is already here, but is unable to do anything. So, they brought me along to do what ever it is?" The girl motioned her hands as she talked.

"And what brings you to that idea?" There was a tad bit of suspicion in the blonds voice.

"It's just a thought. I mean anything's possible right?" Meta shrugged.

"I suppose that could be an option." Shikaku stated. "Have you made any contact with anyone suspicious." Again all eyes were on her.

'I have to think quick! Come on...' "No." She replied simply. Although other faces relaxed she glanced over to Kakashi and noticed his glare was glued on her along with a few others. She focused back to the Hokage whom also carried a hard glare.

"Hatake." Tsunade spoke.

"Hm?" He looked over.

"Metairie has been under your watch and care for almost a total of three months." She kept her eyes on the brunette as she spoke to man. "What would your opinion on her be now?"

'Another check-up?' The brunette thought.

"Well." He started. "I understand the amount of suspicion on her is reasonable considering all that's revolved around her." Meta's eyes narrowed a bit as she listened. "but after being around her for so long, it's hard to believe that she could possibly do anything to harm the village. She could just be a normal person who happened to be chosen by whoever did this. I suppose you just have to look at it from her point of view. She lived a normal life, ended up in an unknown place; confused, and speaking a whole different tongue of language." She noticed Tsunade's face soften a bit and even...smirked?

"I guess we do have to take that into consideration."

"Hnf, I still don't think she should be allowed to wonder around the village." Ibiki stated with a firm voice.

"Hm?" Meta turned her attention to the man. "Honestly, I don't even get out much." She smiled.

"She's right. You see Metairie's actually very lazy and clumsy, which is honestly the majority of the reason why I believe she isn't a threat." Kakashi raised his palm slightly and replied half lidded in that usual tone of his. Shikaku crosses his arms and carried a crooked smile.

"Yup!" I agreed before realizing the full extent of his comment."Wait a minute..."

* * *

Metairies POV:

The meeting went on for about another thirty minutes. There were some people with negative opinions, but it was all concluded down to me continuing to stay in the village. All I had to do was go with this Inoichi guy so he can look into my mind. Which I was a bit hesitant about. Did that mean he was going to find out about my occurrence with that man? If he did I was probably going to get in trouble some, but whatever. I'm sure I'll find a way around it. The elders were a bit stubborn, but they came to reason with it as well. I had also noticed that Shikaku was a very smart man along with his son who was next to him. It was easy to tell that they were related becasue of how they looked and how they thought. I also figured out that Inoichi is Ino's father. Just a little fun fact I kept to my self. Before the session had come to a complete order I was strictly told that I was to meet up with Inoichi tomorrow morning. I assumed Kakashi would be the one to take me. With a light bow I took my leave as others stood and did the same as well. I wanted to hurry and avoid any of the shinobi that were in that room, but there was one I would have to run into eventually... I sighed as I found the exit of the building and pulled over my hood. The rain had yet to calm down, it was probably raining harder now.

"Dammit...I really don't want to get wet.." I mumbled before stepping out into the rain. I began to find my way home, and to no surprise I was the only one walking the streets. I began to think about the conversation I had with that mysterious man. 'What did he mean by story? Actually what was that whole conversation about?' I reviewed it in my head over and over but didn't get very far. Apparently, I was so concentrated in my own thoughts I didn't notice that I was about to step in a mud puddle. _Sllllip~_ "W-Woah woah woah!" I swayed my arms around and caught my balance. Even though my knees where buckled together awkwardly I managed to keep myself from falling. I let out an exhale, and carefully hopped away from the slippery mud. "Dammit." I grumbled and shook my foot one after the other flicking some mud off it before continuing my way again. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse a huge rumble and flash of lightning occurred.

"EEEEKKKK!" I squealed and began to run home. After a panic filled run I made It to my door step and quickly opened the it. I slipped off my muddy shoes and left them outside before entering, and shutting the door tight behind me. I then began to run to my room, but instead ran into something hard and solid.

A wall.

"Aaaauuuuuggggghhh..." I groaned before stumbling back a bit as I rubbed my head. "Fuck you wall!" I cursed out on English. I heard a stifled laughed from behind and the light flicked on. I spun around still holding my forehead. "Eh?"

"See. I told you you're clumsy." Kakashi stated as he place his hand on his hip in a carefree way.

"Oh shut it! It was dark and the thunder gave me a bit of a fright. " I huffed and puffed my cheeks. I ignored the question on why we didn't head home together since I was technically the one who didn't wait up for him. "And where have you been?!" I pointed. "I was waiting for you for hours until an Anbu stopped by and brought me to that damn meeting!"

"Well for one I had to _attend_ the meeting which had started prior before you arrived; and I had to..get out for a bit." My features calmed and I let my hand drop before adverting my eyes.

"Oh...yeah." An awkward silence was produced.

"I-"

"Hey-" We both started at the same time which made things even more awkward.

"You go-"

"Go ahead-" I shifted from foot to foot. Kakashi sighed.

"Look, I apologize for my actions earlier. I was not thinking strait, I was merely acting upon-"

'That's it.' I walked up to him and pressed my lips against his. 'I might as well go out with a bang.' After a moment I pulled away and looked into Kakashi's eyes. Which didn't hold the surprised look I had suspected. They were half lidded and soft. I looked back down to his lips as we began to inch forwards, soon softly making contact again. We held this simple kiss for a bit before he pulled back for a moment to pull down his mask. I could feel his breath hover over my skin as he planted his lips on mine again. His hands slowly made there way around me, and mine had found there way around his neck. Are feet began to shift and we only broke contact to take in soft breaths before connecting again. Before I knew it, Kakashi had laid me down on his bed and hovered over me. We parted only to take in the view that was in front of our eyes. I lightly reached up and removed his Anbu mask, setting it down on the stand next to us. My hand then moved and intertwined it's self with Kakashi's soft hair. I pulled him closer until our lips once again met and we started to take in wider mouth fulls of one another. Are clothes began to peel of little by little. We didn't rush, we weren't antsy, no. We simply wanted to enjoy the presence of each other. I opened my eyes to see the moon light reflecting off Kakashi's smooth back. My hands ran up and down over his now naked body, but I would always find myself caressing and massaging his hair the most. It was so soft and smooth. I shivered at his touch against my own body. We slowly began to add light thrusts until we were both riding one-another with a comfortable pace. My soft moans filled the room along with his occasional mellow grunts. Everything that brought me stress, and all of my problems had fled from my mind at this very moment. This moment where it was just Kakashi and I. My mind was blank and the only thing that floated around in my thoughts was the love I had carried for this man. He's made me so very happy and even though I had lost my memories, I could feel it in my heart that Kakashi was my first..and I was glad. Once we both met our limit of our long-term love making, Kakashi laid besides me and wrapped his arms around my lower back holding me. I reached my hand up and cupped his face with him soon following by reaching his hand over and placing it on top of mine.I smiled as our hands dropped but held onto one-another. We didn't need to express our feelings through words, and it honestly wasn't even the sex we just shared.

It was simply this moment.

Right now.

Me in Kakashi's grasp as we laid face forward, sharing the same pillow, even the light crooked smile Kakashi produced, and the small chuckle from me that followed it.

I was in-love with Kakashi, and the best part was that he was in-love with me too.

* * *

**So cute! I attempted to make this chapter full on serious but I just couldn't handle it! 3 hope you enjoyed! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update! I've been having a bit of writers block along with the piles of homework I gotta finish, which I have yet to accomplish. P.s: Somewhere along the line of my errors I know I spelt 'which' witch, I've been trying to find it and it kills me that I cant! So sorry for that. -.-**

_**Anonymous **_**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it and I can see how asking for reviews can be a bit annoying or however you feel, but you must understand that it helps to get feed back, ya know? But just becasue you DID review, which I love you for, I'll trust your advise and cut down on asking, yes? :3  
**

_**AlphaRidley **_**: I know I know and I did after you mentioned it. Lol. I had a bit of technical issues at first and was too lazy to go back and fix it, but thanks to you I got a bit of a kick and did so. So,thank you! :D **

_**fairytaildoll**_** : I'm glad you thought so! You have no clue how happy that makes me feel! ^-^**

* * *

I was burning up! Why was it so damn hot? My brows scrunched as I peeked my eyes open to see Kakashi's upper body laying on top of mine; his arm having a relaxed grip around me. As much as I enjoyed observing his naked form I was sweating like a pig! "Kakashi..." I murmured and gave him a light shake on the shoulder. You would expect someone that's a high ranked shinobi, and not to mention praised through-out Anbu, would always be on alert. He. Would. Not. Move. I let out a frustrated exhale through my nostrils. I managed to pull my other arm loose from underneath the man then started to push him off. I got him to roll over..but he brought me along with him. He's arm was now _firmly _wrapped around me. I rested my forearms against his chest and raised a brow as I observed his face. I lightly smiled then glanced over to the clock. "ohmygod." I patted Kakashi's cheek. "Oi! Get up!" His brows scrunched together and grabbed my hand pulling it away. I rolled my eyes and squirmed out of his grasp landing my feet on the floor. "We're suppose to meet Inoichi remember! Or well I am, but you gotta bring me!" I explained as I hopped around pulling on some bottoms. His charcoal eye was peeked open, he obviously didn't want to get up as he watched me get dressed. I puffed a piece of my hair away from my eye as I paused and slumped my shoulders. "You going to _try_ and get up?" We shared gazes before he pulled the sheet up over his head and turned his back towards me.

"No." The man replied simply. I'll have to admit, it was pretty cute to see Kakashi act in such a childish manner, but he needed to get up dammit!

"Oh, come on." I snickered before shuffling over, and hoping over on Kakashi; pulling the sheet down off his face. "_Please_ get up?" His narrowed sharingan eye and glared up into my brown ones.

"No." He stated again before grabbing the sheet, but before he could pull it up I grabbed his hand and shoved it back down. I pierced my lips and raised my brows.

"Kakashi..." I warned.

"Metairie..." He sang back. I let out a sigh before I fell limp, burring my nose in the crook of his neck.

"Think about it. The sooner we get this over with the sooner well be able to come back and relax all we want. Unless you get assigned a mission, which would be a bit unfortunate." His arm snaked around my body and pulled me over so I was now facing him.

"What if I don't want to relax? Maybe I would want to get some action." His arm shifted to where his elbow was propped up, and he rested the side of his head in his palm.

"Well" I started knowing exactly what he meant. " If you get assigned a mission, I am sure you'll gain some action there."

"Ah,true. Would you like to know what my favorite type of battle is?"

"Hm?" I kept a serious attitude.

"One where you have to be tactical; think about your appoints weaknesses, and strike just at the right moment, but it all eventually comes down to a fight of dominance...Going all out if fun too." He added on.

"Oh I'm sure it is."

". . ."

". . ."

We into burst out in a light laughter before I rolled off the bed and pulled the covers off him revealing his naked body.

"Now get up. I'm being serious now." I still couldn't resist my smile as I started to head to the bathroom. I grabbed my white toothbrush from the drawer and squeezed a bit of the mint paste on. I was scrubbing my teeth in circular motions as Kakashi walked in; now wearing boxers. I moved over a bit as he reached around and grabbed the blue tooth-brush of his own. Repeating the same process as I, we were now looking at each-other through the mirror enjoying the comfortable silence. After a few minutes I pulled my hair back and spit the foamy substance into the sink and Kakashi soon followed. After he turned the sink on and washed it down we placed our tooth-brushes back in the drawer. I faced him and did wide grin, flashing him my teeth. He nodded in acceptance and we both turned to leave. This had always been a routine of ours, and I'm sure it stick for as long as we shared the same bathroom. We parted ways as he went back into his room and I went into mine. We both began to get properly dressed and ready before walking out and meeting with each-other again.

"Ready?" He asked as he pulled up his mask.

"Yeah." I walked over to the door and slipped on my shoes. Kakashi did the same before walking out after me. "I'm not looking to forward about this. I mean the whole idea of someone looking through my mind is a bit disturbing to say the least." I spoke honestly as Kakashi and I walked side-by-side.

"You'll be fine." He informed. "Inoichi is very talented and professional in what he does. He'll only look at what's to be needed."

"I suppose that's true, but still." I shivered. "Weird." He huffed a laugh as he gave my head a light ruffle before allowing his arm to fall back to his side. The rest of the trip consisted of small chit-chat about nothing in particular. We shared our opinions on mixed subjects and tried to explain our reasoning to one-another if we disagreed on a topic. I loved having conversations like these with Kakashi. He's responses were always rational and thought through, and it explained why he was so good at being a shinobi. I mean, of course you have to have the physical ability to do so, but the mentality and using your brain part was a high expectation as well. "And that's why taking long showers proves that a person's lonely." Did I mention that some of our topics were a bit..off? Well they were.

"Or it just means they want to get more clean." He retorted as we walked up to a building. I waved it off before turning my attention to the door we were in front of.

"This it?" I gestured to the grey door. He nodded and opened it up walking in as I followed.

"Kakashi-San." Inoichi walked up. "Metairie-San." After the short introduction, Inoichi lead Kakashi and I to another room, which lighting was a bit dim. "Take a seat." Inoichi gestured to the chair ahead. I did as I was told and sat down. I looked over to Kakashi who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed,and gave him an unenthusiastic look which resulted in a closed eye smile from the man.

"Just out of curiosity how long with this take exactly?" I turned my attention to Inoichi whom was getting prepared and was talking to a few assistance.

"There isn't really a precise time length on process. It just depends on what we find." He walked over and place his palm on my forehead. "You don't have anything planned for today, do you?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"There's a chance you might not wake up for a good amount of time." The blond man gave me a light smile, but before I could protest my mind slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kakashi's POV:

"Find anything?"

"Other than those three memories about her family, no. Nothing." Inoichi shook his head as he looked to Meta who was now laying down. "In fact, there was no seal either, not one I could detect anyways. It was all..well blank."

"Blank?" I repeated.

"You heard me. All she has in that brain of hers are those three memories, which weren't any use to the case, and all that's happened while she's here." I let out a sigh as I crossed my arms.

"Well that's not going to makes things easy..."

"I believe things weren't necessarily easy to begin with."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"...Someone must've really gone through a lot of trouble to put this girl in the state she's in." Inoichi commented as he grabbed a few files and started to fill them out. "Make's me wonder what type of world she _really_ came from."

"You're not the only one with that in mind."

"Heh, right. I'm going to report this to Tsunade. Hopefully her reaction isn't too rash, she's been having a hard time keeping things together about this." He closed the file in which I presumed was about the brunette.

"Yeah." Even though the elders agreed with Metairie staying, they'll still jump on the chance of locking her up. Other shinobi have been a bit concerned about this as well, and if this get's out to the other villages there's bound to be some conflict about it. I could only imagine the pressure that's being put on Tsunade. She's a strong women; physically and mentally, but it still could be pretty stressful. That's why I'm glad Tsuande has hope for Metairie, becasue if Tsunade wanted to she could easily have Meta thrown into interrogation. I exhaled as I rubbed the back of my head. "Will she be fine to take her back home?"

"Mh-hm." The blond nodded as he began to make his leave. "She'll be out for another hour or so, and it's normal if she get's a head ache when she awakens. Nothing a few pain killers can't help."

"Alright. Thanks, Inoichi-San." Inoichi was about to make his way through the door before he paused.

"Oh and I'm surprised you've grown a relationship with this girl, Kakashi-San." He snickered. "It's about time you found someone. Despite the fact of her being a total mystery and-"

"Yes yes I know. You weren't the only one who was surprised." I sighed and soon heard the door shut. I gave the bridge of my nose a slight pinch as I let out a breath with slight irritation. It wasn't that I was flustered with Metairie per say, but rather with the whole ordeal that surrounded her. I will admit there's been some hard times, but I have nothing to complain about when it comes to her perspective about it. She's the one suffering the most in my opinion, and I have a feeling sleeping with her has only make it worse. Even though we haven't said it in words, our feelings have obviously been revealed to one another through emotion and action. I loved her no doubt about it, but I couldn't give her what she needs. I've failed nearly all the ones I've cared about and now Ive just added one more to the list. "What have you gotten you're self into now, Hatake..." I exhaled before picking up the mystery filled girl and preforming a quick hand sign bringing us back to the flat. I kicked my shoes off and walked across the wooden floor. I laid Metairie down on the sofa before tossing a small blanket over her. I glanced over to the clock and realized that we were gone for quite some time. Inoichi definitely took his time trying to crack into the girls mind, but unfortunately got no where. Just raised more question. I rubbed my face and sat down on the floor leaning my back against the couch. I tilted my head over my shoulder to be met with Meta's sleeping face. After a moment of analyzing; my lips curved into a light smile. "You are quite the looker, huh?"

* * *

Metairie's POV:

I sat up and rubbed my head lightly wincing. "Damn, why do I have such a killer head ache?"

"It's just a side affect from the mind Justu." Kakashi answered as he walked over and handed me a couple pills and a glass of water. "Take this. It'll help." I reached out and grab them, quickly popping them in my mouth and chugging down a nice gulp of water.

"Thanks." I sat the glass down as Kakashi sat next to me. "How long was I out?"

"An hour or so."

"Ah." I raised my head a bit as I cuddled against the blanket which I assumed Kakashi had given me. "Did he find anything useful?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Really?" My head turned over to him. "Nothing? Not even some type of blockage, or whatever you call it?" He shook his head. 'So, I'm assuming they didn't see anything involving my encounter with that man...but why? Did I imagine it or something?'

"Nope. It seems to be, how Inoichi put it, blank." After a few confused blinks I let out a heavy exhale as my head drooped and leaned against Kakashi.

"That sucks...like a lot." I lazily slid down and rested the side of my head in his lap.

"Can't argue there." He added as he rested his hand on my head.

". . .so what now? I can't imagine they're going to give up, are they?"

"No. Certainly not, but they are probably going to go through some extensive measures." My body tensed. Extensive measures? What the hell was that supposed to mean?! Kakashi snickered. "Nothing like that, Meta." I felt his fingers begin the run and scratch through my hair, untangling a few knots along the way.

"Oh, okay. Good." A short nervous chuckle escaped my lips. "Kinda got me worried there for a sec."

"Your thoughts don't really think them self through."

"Oi! They do to!"

". . . you sure about that?" I'm pretty sure he was referring to my past episodes by the tone of his voice.

"Hey! If you're referring to my past out bursts then I'll have to inform you that I had thought thoughs through fully!"

"Ah, so you're just naturally impetuous and rash." He stated with a nod.

"What?!" I quickly sat up straddling him. "I'm not impetuous!" The man then put his finger up to his chin, giving it a few taps.

"Injudicious?"

"No!"

"Ill-advised then. Misguided maybe?" He offered.

"How about no, and uh ha! No." I replied with a blank expression before bonking his head with my fist resulting in a light wince from the man. "What do you take me for? An idiot?"

"Mah, mah. I'm just kidding, Meta-Chan." I felt his arms wrap around my lower back. "But you can be a bit hasty, not to mention short tempered." He added innocently as he pulled off his eye crinkle smile. I could just feel the pulse forming on my head as my brow twitched.

"I am NOT short temper-!" I quickly shut myself up then took in a big breath before looking at Kakashi with a relaxed expression. "No. I'm not." Kakashi opened his right eye and was now scanning my face before raising a brow.

"In denial." That's it. I whacked him up top the head before getting up and stomping away. "H-Hey!" I could hear the slight pain in his voice which I couldn't help but to smile at. He deserved it! "Metairie, wait!" I slammed the door to my room shut and locked it, resting my back against it. I huffed and crossed my arms. My temper was on a high right now, I swear I could punch through a friggin' tree right now! I looked down to the knob seeing is joggle before hearing a sigh from the other side. "Meta..open the door please?"

". . ."

"Come on. I'm sorry, I was a bit out of hand back there, it was all a joke."

"A shitty one at that." I snapped back.

"Yes okay a shitty one, now can you open the door?"

"Lemme think about it uhhhh no."

". . .You know you're only proving my point right now."

"And you, Hatake, are only making this worse. You _do _realize that right, Kakashi-_San?_" The snarl escaped through my teeth. I knew I had a temper and yes maybe I was a bit...impulsive, but he didn't have to point it out like that!Plus I'm a girl, so I have the right to be a bit sensitive at times. "And if you're so spot about my flaws I guess I should point out some of yours!"

"What? Me? Oh nonono, don't start this." He warned. I breathed a humorless laugh.

"Yeah you! And don't tell me what to do, Hatake!"

"Look here, _Takashi. _I don't want to start an argument over something pointless-"

"Oh so my feelings are pointless now?!"

"What?No! That's not what I meant! See, you're blowing everything I say out of proportion!"

"Oh shut the hell up! I just think it's unfair that you get to say all thoughs negative points about me and I don't get to put in one. Joking or not, Hatake, it still hurt!" Kakashi's heavy sigh was heard through the door.

"Alright.." He spoke with irritation. "Why don't you point out a few 'flaws' about myself then,hm?"

". . .You're always late."

"You wouldn't be the first to point that out."

"and you're always so confusing to read!" Okay, so maybe I didn't really have any good reason as of now, but I can't just not say anything. I could tell he was trying to stifle a laugh which only pissed me off more.

"Well I am a shinobi...not sure if I should take that as a comment or not." I quickly spun around and opened the door to reveal a partially wide eyed Kakashi.

"It's not." I replied blankly before going to slam the door shut again. Kakashi caught the door before it could close, and tried to pull it open. "Tch.." I grunted as I pulled the knob in, but with a good yank from Kakashi's side I was forced to let go stumbling over some along the way.

"You're acting child." I looked over to the man and stuck my tongue out. "Exhibit A."

"Whatever!" I threw my hands up in the air then tried to make my way past Kakashi.

"Hold it." He stuck his arm out, blocking me.

"No. Just like you said I don't want to argue over something as pointless like this. My _temper_ or maybe my _insecurity _is just acting up again." I snarled pushing his arm away.

"Metairie, don't be like this." His voice slightly raising when he grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"Don't be like what?! _What_ am I supposed to be then?!"

"Not some damn brat!"

"Brat?!" I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "Who the hell are you to call me a brat?!"

"I've lived with you long enough to know how you are and right now you're acting nothing but a damn brat and it annoying!" He snarled. "You've been really moody lately which is weird for a person who just lies around all day."

"Excuse me?! Okay, well first off I _tried_ to get a job but you told me to stay home!"

"That was back when you barley knew Japanese! How the hell did you expect to communicate?!"

"I knew enough to get by! And I've been _trying_ to get a job but I've been stuck going back and fourth about my memory shit, which might I point out is already difficult enough to handle with!"

"Yeah, and you think it's been easy for me?!" I paused for a moment and scanned his features. Kakashi was pissed, and it was honestly a bit frightening.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"I _mean_ having to put up with you! Yeah, you were right, the day Tsunade ordered me to watch over you I was irritated. You know why?" He didn't give me time to answer. "Because I knew it would be a hassle taking in some random drifter! Plus, being stuck at home for over a month trying to take care of your ass and now I've developed feelings that I shouldn't have in the first place!" Ouch. I froze and now my body was really being filled with hurt and anger. I grabbed the nearest item, which was a glass vase, and threw it at Kakashi with all my strength.

"You fucking ass-hole.." Kakashi easily dodged and by the looks on his face he was realizing the toll behind his words.

"Metaire wait-"

"NO! I _hate_ you!" I kept throwing random items at the man only resulting in them smashing against the wall. This is the worse I've been with my temper. He'd really hurt me. Kakashi basically stated I _was_ in fact a burden and that he wished he'd never loved me. How was I supposed to act? All fine and dandy? I think not.

"Let me talk!"

"NO!" We were now making are way out of the room. (Manley becasue I was running out of things to throw at the man) I grabbed everything that was in my reach at chucked it at him, making the house a wreck. The neighbors were bound to complain about the noise. "I don't want to hear you speak!" I grabbed an object, which apparently we made our way to the kitchen for witch the object I had was a knife. "EVER!" Kakashi was in front of me in a flash, holding my arm up in place.

"Drop it." He ordered. I gasped as I dropped the knife to the floor. I hadn't realized I grabbed that! That could have seriously hurt him! That is if it hit him..I kept my gaze down as the floor began to grow a small puddle from which my tears were producing.

". . ."

". . ." There was a slight pecking noise from the window. I didn't bother to look and see what was making the noise. Kakashi let go of my wrist with a slight push along the way before walking over to the window. A few moments passed before I bent down and grabbed the knife putting it back into it's holder. "The Hokage wants to see us." I looked over just in time to see a set of wings fly off. Must've been a messaging bird. I hadn't dared to make eye-contact with the man. I just simply walked over, avoiding all the broken and knocked over items, and slipped on my shoes while tossing on my jacket.

"We better hurry. It's most likely about me." Kakashi got prepared and walked out ahead of me. We were both without the will to talk as we made out way to the building. I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. I'm not going to waste my time on it, no sir. If that's what he thinks of me, then that's his problem. Once we made it to Tsunade's office I could tell she sense the wall between Kakashi and I.

"So, I went over the review that Inoichi gave me, and it didn't help up advance in the topic much" She sighed. "but now we know that there _is_ a block in your memory, and we can assume that someone intended for it."

"So what do I do now? Is there any-other way you can find a way around this 'block'?"

"Well, there was no seal found, so there's nothing to deactivate as of yet."

"It's possible that the seal was just very well hidden." Kakashi added.

"That's why I'm sending you to the Cloud." Tsunade looked through some papers.

"The Cloud?"

"I've discussed the situation with the Raikage as he is willing to help. He has a team and resources that could dig up whatever it is in that brain of yours."

"And if it fails?"

"If all else goes wrong, we'll just let it be."

'Wow,okay that surprised my a bit.' "So..we're just going to give up?"

"Not necessarily give up." The silver haired man started. "I assume if anything pops up that could help your case, we'll use it, but I could see how just letting it go could be an option."

"Kakashi's right. You'll gain some back eventually like you have in the past, it'll just take sometime."

"Alright, well what about me not being from here? I'm sure _I'm _not the only one curious about that." Tsunade leaned back into her seat.

"You're damn right, and it'll be a pain in the ass to put this one behind us, but if it needs to be done it'll be done."

"Also, this is still if we don't find anything." I looked over to Kakashi as he spoke. We might have been mad at each other, but It was important to keep professional separate from emotional.

"You two will be staying there for a month's time. Kakashi you are to be Metairie's escort and make sure she's not let out of your sights. If the one responsible for this is here, I don't want them to interact with her. That goes for any outsiders that might know of her presence as well." I understood the first part, but outsiders?

"Who else would know about me?"

"As was brought up before, during your arrival there was a burst of energy. Anyone good enough could have picked it up and done the research of their own. There's many possibilities, but it just safe to say that other people might give you unwanted attention." Translation: You might get ambushed and or kidnapped.

"And lets just say that happens.."

"It wont." Kakashi assured. I fought the urge to say something back but stayed professional and simply just nodded.

"I'll give you two an hour to get prepared you can leave earlier if you are ready. Grab what's only necessary for the trip, and try to pack light. The Raikage should all ready have booked you a place by the time of your arrival."

"Hai." Kakashi and I said in unison.

"Here's some money." She held up a bag and tossed it to Kakashi whom caught it in his palm. "It should be enough if you use it wisely. Oh and on last thing." Her eyes adverted to me specifically before reaching down and pulling out a black sword. "Here." She stood and walked over, holding it out to me. I blinked a couple times before taking it.

"A katana?"

"Kakashi says it was in your possession when you were found." She put her hands on her hips. "I don't expect you to know how to use it properly but I know you're strong, so if it comes down to the worse don't be afraid to swing."

"Of course."I nodded before strapping it to my back. "And this doesn't have anything to do with you trying to get me to be a shinobi is it?" I knew she wanted me to become one, she's brought it up multiple times. I just hadn't decided yet...

"Who knows. If you do end up using it, you might become interested. Now just be careful alright? Kakashi-" She looked over to the man. "-make sure she doesn't do anything stupid with the weapon."

"Won't guarantee it, but I'll try." I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"and if anyone asks about you, lie." She looked back to me and I nodded. "Good. You're already enough trouble, I don't know if I can handle anymore." She waved as she headed back to her desk. "Now hurry out of my sights." I couldn't help but to chuckle a bit. I liked Tsunade despite her temper ,which I'm sure I could relate to, she was a caring and smart women with a slight drinking problem. Possibly a bit more than slight..but she was certainly a good leader and made an excellent Hokage in my opinion. Kakashi and I took our leave and headed back home. We talked briefly about the trip not one of us bringing up the indecent. We got back to the flat and began to get prepared completely ignoring the mess as if it didn't happen. I packed a few outfits and the necessary essentials. I double checked through my things before strapping on my back. I shifted my sword to where it was hanging on my shoulder.

'So this katana was with me when I was found...okay now I'm really curious about my past!' I walked out and grab a couple granola bars shoving them in my pocket for a snack later.

"Ready?" Kakashi's voice came.

"Yeah." I replied simply as I followed him out, giving the thrashed flat one last look before flicking the lights out and closing the door behind me. We were heading towards the village gates. Tsunade gave us an hour, but we didn't really need to do anything..So I thought. I found my self standing by Ichiraku's. "You hungry?"

"No. I just have to get something out of the way real quick." He entered and I followed.

"Kaka-Sensei?" Naruto noodled filled voice came.

"Hey guys." Kakashi raised his palm towards his two students. I gave a light wave to the two as well.

"What are you doing out and about?" Sakura asked as she secretly winked at me. I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit.

"Actually, we'll be out of the village for a month at most."

"A month?" Naruto slurped the rest of his ramen down. "Where you guys off to?"

"Kumogakure."

"What?! Man, I wish I could go! It's been a while sense Baa-Chan has given me a good mission." Naruto complained. Sakura ignored her blond idiotic friend as she looked back to me.

"Why are you going,Meta?"

"Sorry, can't tell you. I'm sure it would violate some ninja rule or something." I gave her an apologetic look but she nodded in understatement.

"Sakura." Kakashi started.

"Yes,yes Sensei. I already know. I'll clean the flat once a week until your return."

"Actually, no. I was going to tell you to skip out on that."

"Eh? But you always have one of us look over the place while your out on long-term missions." Naruto added. I glanced to him. Did he really make his students clean after him? What a Sensei, but it's sweet that he'll take the time to inform them on his leave.

"Well it's not needed this time. Anyways, Naruto.." He started.

"Make sure Sakura's temper doesn't fly and end up going on a rampage." The blond said in a bored tone as if he's gone through this before. The older male nodded before looking to the pinkette.

"Sakura.."

"Watch over Naruto's diet. Got it." She nodded firmly. I smiled at the three, they were sorta like a family.

"And.." Kakashi put his palms up and closed his eye waiting for them to respond.

"Make sure Sai doesn't do anything too socially awkward that could possibly ruin his reputation." The two responded in unison.

'Who am I kidding. They _are_ a family!' I had to stifle my laugh for that last one. There's been a couple occurrences where the young artist had said some...interesting things to me. Kakashi claps his hand together before smiling at them.

"Good. Now don't do anything too interesting while I'm gone." He waved as he began to take his leave.

"See yea Sensei!" The two spoke.

"Make sure you take care of Meta-Chan! and don't fool around-" Naruto was interrupted by a thump from Sakura. "Etta etta! What the heck, Sakura-Chan?"

"Shut it, Baka!" I laughed some as we walked further and further away from the two.

"That was nice."

"Hm? Oh, well you know.." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You care about your students." I chuckled. "That's good." The rest of the walk to the gate wasn't as awkward and stressful as I thought. Kakashi hadn't brought up the topic and I was _very_ grateful for that. All that I had planned in my head was getting this over with and moving out of Kakashi's. I don't care if I have to become a shinobi to earn the money, as long as I could get out of his place I'll be good. That might sound like a horrible reason to become a shinobi, but Kakashi's words were going to be hard to get out of my head and I really just needed my own place. I do have other intentions of why I would be ninja, but my temporary emotions were getting the best of me at the moment.

"If we keep up a good schedule, we should be in Kumo in about a week or so." Kakashi informed as we walked the dirt path surrounded by trees.

'I see why they call Konahagakure, Konahagakure. The village hidden in the leaves...there's a lot of leaves.' I innerly chuckled the useless thought.

"Would you like to know how to use it?"

"Hm? Use what?"

"The katana. Just precaution." He shrugged. "Plus, I used to use something like it back when I was a kid."

"Oh. Sure." I gave a light smile before looking back a head. I couldn't hold a good smile while at him for time-being. "A lesson or two would be better experience than just swinging it around."

"Once we set up camp we'll take some time to work on it."

"Alright,cool."

What would've been a topic filled trip was really just a few offers of water. The whole damn trip was quiet and BORING! I was itching to talk about anything! I loved the convo's we have or _had._ Even when they don't even make sense I always had something to say about it, and plus I could tell Kakashi was off. How? Because he hasn't pulled out that damn book of his this whole time! Which might I point out, I have yet to discover what was so special about the thing. 'Fine! If he's not going to start something up then I will! Now lets think...what should we talk about..? YES! It's perfect!'

"Why are oranges called oranges in English?" Kakashi looked over to me and raised a brow.

"That desperate, are we?"

"YEESS! I need to talk!" I ruffled my hair like crazy. "I hate being so quiettt!" I whined. The man looked back forwards.

"Well. I believe 'orange' is a color in English right? And that color is the one that an 'Orange' carries. So, it makes sense." I was thrilled that we had a topic to talk about. I would've started talking to myself if we hadn't started soon.

"Well other fruit aren't called by their color so what makes an 'orange' so special?"

"The person who named the fruit was probably just lazy, or have you thought that maybe the fruit 'Orange' was named 'orange' before the color was given the name?"

"So the person decided to name this-.." I stumbled over my words. "So the person gave orange-.." I couldn't figure how to put my question in words. "The name 'Orange' was originally the fruit and-..BLAH! I can't talk." I threw my hands up in the air.

"And not five minutes ago you were begging to talk." Kakashi snickered.

"No no I do! I just can't find the right words to fit this question...Oh!" I looked to Kakashi with wide eyes. "So the person who gave the color 'orange' it's name was looking at an 'Orange' and was like 'I think I should name orange...Orange?' I tilted my head a bit as my statement turned into a question.

"I think we should just leave this topic be. You'll go crazy if you think about it to much." Kakashi stated in his relaxed tone of his.

"Hm." I looked to me feet as I walked. "What if we named things by their color? So, like, you would be silver." I chuckled.

"Ah, well that would make you brown, if we're going by hair color that is. That could cause a lot of problems though."

"Yeah. There would be a lot of the same names..." I snapped my head up. "Oh! Well we would probably just start making up things!"

. . .

"Those are called names, Metairie."

"Ah-..oh yeah." I smiled sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head. He lightly shook his head and sighed.

"It's already sun-set. I know these roads, there should be a good small spot to camp out for the night." He looked back over to me. "You think you can run? It wont take to long."

"Yeah, lead the way." Kakashi took off and I followed behind. He was fast, but I could tell he slowed down his usual self pace. Probably by a lot.

'This feels good. I know could go faster.' I ran up to Kakashi's side. "You can go faster ya know. I know you're holding back."

"Want a challenge?" He offered. I smirked and nodded. "Alright.." He sang before with one good push of his foot, his speed doubled. I did the same staying a good distance behind, letting him lead. He gradually would gradually raise his speed and I started to have of a hard time keeping up, but I refused to let my body give up. The human body is capable of a lot of things, it's just takes the self discipline to do so. I noticed Kakashi glace over his shoulder at me. Before I knew it he had ditched the roads and was now in the trees boarding them.

'What the hell? Does he expect me to do the same? But I have to use chakra control for that..' Kakashi has informed me about a few things. Probably in his attempt to interest me more in becoming a ninja. Plus, I would asked out of curiosity. 'Okay, concentrate chakra to feet...lets do it.' I took in a deep breath and tried to find the energy to do so. After a moment I listened to my heart beat intensively. _THUMP-THUMP. THUMP-THUMP. THUMP-. _My eye's widened. 'Found it! I think..I feel something so..' I began to try and focus on my feet and when I thought I was ready I looked at the branches behind Kakashi as we ran. With a good thrust I felt my body lift with more power than usual and before I knew if I was hopping form branch to branch. I breathed a laugh as I realized what I was accomplishing. Kakashi was then next to me.

"Ah, you pick up on things fast." He smiled.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" I laughed. "I mean I'm using chakra and- woah.." I felt extremely light-headed. My foot landed on a branch wrong and I lost balance. I'm sure Kakashi caught on becasue he grabbed me before I could fall as he continued going on.

"Don't push your self." His pace quickened.

'So fast..' Not before long we were at a little flat area with the trees giving us support to stay hidden. Kakashi sat me down and tossed a bottle of water in my direction. I caught it and took a gulp. "Augh!" I panted as I laid of my back spreading my arms out. I looked over to Kakashi who was setting up a small tent, looking unfazed by the run.

"That's one thing you'll have to work on."

"Eh?" I panted.

"Cardio. You have can't let a little run like that beat you down like this if you want to become a kunoichi." He walked over and sat leaned against a tree.

"Who says I want to be one?" I asked as I sat up.

"You're telling me you don't? You looked pretty excited back there." I breathed a laugh before putting my hands up in defense.

"Okay, you caught me. That was pretty cool, and I would like to learn more." I smiled as my breathing was still a bit harsh.

"Good. We start now."

"Wat?" I asked confound.

"Might as well start your training now. You did say you wanted to learn how to use your katana right?" He pushed off the tree and walked over. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Hell yeah, but it took me a lot of energy just to-"

"You'll be fine." He grabbed my Katana. "We have a good hour before it gets dark. Let's just get down the basics." I hesitantly nodded. My breaths finally going back to the normal pace. "and the basics don't involve using this." He set the katana aside.

"What? Why?"

"Because you need to learn better chakra control."

"I already did that though."

"But shorty became overwhelmed afterwards. Yes, you managed to find your chakra and focus enough to your feet, but it was unbalanced through-out your body which is why you crashed soon after."

"Alright, so what do I do to prevent that?"

"Put you pointer and middle finger up to preform a hand sign like this." He did a quick example and I followed. "Now try to concentrate on the flow of your chakra and how it cycles through your body." I inhaled and closed my eyes. I soon began to feel a cool flow through-out my body.

"Alright. I think I got it."

"Now focus it to your feet just as you did before, but make sure the rest of your body isn't lacking or being overwhelmed in any other places." I slowly let out an exhale and opened my eyes. "When you think you're ready, I want you to run up that tree." He specifically pointed to a tall one before handing me one of his kunai. "leave your marks with this and as you progress they will get higher." I nodded and held it.

'I can do this.' I looked to the tree and began to run over, and soon up it. I got in a good distance, but then started to feel my feet peel of the tree. "Shit.." I quickly slashed the barked figure before giving myself a good push and preforming a back-flip, safely landing on the ground. 'I didn't know I could do a flip like that..' "huh.."

"Good. Keep going." He commanded before pulling out his book and leaning against a tree again.


End file.
